A New Chance
by fanficcassie
Summary: After The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren has returned to the First Order and is confronted by a unique opportunity. Ivenka was born to amplify the power of force users and has been sent to Kylo as a second chance at greatness. Will he accept this gift that comes with strings, or cast her out of his life? Kylo Ren/Ben Solo x OC (Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars :))
1. She Came to Him in a Spaceship

Kylo Ren awoke with a start. He gasped for air as he sat up in his bed, sweat trickling down his pale and lithe form. There was a change in the air.

Something was different. Something was wrong. Or right?

The intercom in his room on the First Order's alternate base beeped before a message came through. "Forgive my interruption, but a small craft has been intercepted in the loading bay that requires your attention." It was Phasma. Intercoming him at midnight for god's sake.

Anger brewed in Kylo's chest as he threw the sheets damp with his sweat onto the floor. "And how exactly does this require _my_ attention, Captain?" He called out to her in a terse tone and stood up.

She cleared her throat. "It contains a package. A package addressed to you."

Kylo's hand froze as he slipped his black tunic over his head. He narrowed his eyes. "And what is it, _Captain?_ "

A pause lingered in the air before Captain Phasma answered, "A young female human, sir. She lies dormant in a stasis chamber."

"Alert General Hux. This could be an attack from the Resistance. I will be at the loading bay shortly." He carefully picked up his dark helmet and put it on over his wavy black locks.

"Very well, sir."

Running his tongue over his teeth, Kylo tensed. "Oh, and Captain?"

He could practically hear her swallow her anxiety down. "Yes, sir?"

Kylo picked up his light saber from his bedside table and roughly held it in his grip. "If you bother me at this hour for trivial matters such as this again, there will be consequences."

Phasma answered quickly, afraid to upset the young but frightening man further, "I apologize, it will not happen again."

Kylo did not dignify her with a response. He simply clipped his saber to his belt and strode from his quarters, dark cape billowing behind his broad and squared shoulders.

* * *

There was a crowd of Stormtroopers clustered around the unfamiliar craft in the loading bay. As soon as they spotted their menacing superior enter the room, they scattered. Outside of the nondescript ship was a small stasis chamber sitting on the floor. Captain Phasma stood beside it in full uniform.

Kylo approached. With every step he took he felt the force coming from the stasis pod pulsing stronger and stronger. He ignored it. "You will lead me to the captains of the ship for interrogation."

She stood with her hands clutched behind her back. "The ship was on autopilot. There were no beings inside except for the female in stasis."

He could sense the force trying to drag his eyes to the female laying in the chamber sitting below him, but he clenched his jaw and did not dignify it with a glance. "And why, pray tell, does this _female_ belong to me?"

Phasma handed him a chip card. "This was the only other item of interest on the ship. I attempted to play it but it would not operate for me."

Kylo took it roughly from her hand, bringing it closer to his tinted helmet to examine. The side of it had been engraved with his name. He cocked a single dark brow at it before briskly turning away. "Touch nothing in my absence." His voice sounded deep and metallic through the helmet and echoed through the room.

Turning into one of the offices, Kylo grabbed the nearest droid and shoved the chip card into the reader. Within a few moments a video hologram appeared.

Now glowing on the ground before him was a human female, the one in the stasis chamber most likely, with long hair rippling onto the floor around her and pale skin. A thin nightgown clung to her petite frame revealing the curve of her rounded hip down to her thin waist, then back up over her rounded breasts as she laid on her side seemingly in sleep. Her eyes were closed and her plump lips were slightly parted.

He slid the door to the office shut using the force. It hit the opposite side so hard it caused sparks to fly out from the control panel. Kylo's eyes raked over her form as a deep male voice started to speak.

"You do not know who I am, nor do you know the female delivered to you in the stasis chamber. I however, have heard a great deal about you. I have a proposition for you, Knight of Ren, that I hope you will accept.

"I have spent my years trying to gain the powers that you, and others like you, possess. In that I have failed, however my work was not for naught. My extensive testing and research had led me to a woman whom was sensitive to the force. She could not wield it; only amplify it to others around her who could. I thought I could use her to bring power to myself, but it was futile.

"I kidnapped that woman, Knight, and took her DNA before I killed her."

Kylo listened to the old voice explain the origins of the slumbering female hologram on the floor. He remained frozen in his place standing before her.

"After hundreds of unsuccessful attempts, combining that woman's unique ability with others I found over time, Ivenka was eventually born. She is the culmination of my life's work. Bred to bare all of the genetic traits I sought, she is a powerful tribute to perfection and strength.

"I was wrong to believe I could gain the powers of the force for my own use. Only those whom already possess it can be brought to greater heights.

"Ivenka will amplify your powers a hundredfold. Your range will be farther. Your limits will be extended. Your mastery will be terrifying. You will become a legend, Knight of Ren. All-powerful.

"Mate her, and this opportunity will be yours."

The voice paused before continuing. "Check her mind if you will, read her memories and see that I am not lying. She has been trained extensively in her craft. This is no trick.

"You must be wondering why I have bestowed this opportunity upon _you_ , Kylo Ren. My reasoning is simple. The universe is stuck in balance. I have been following your progress, examining your soul, perhaps. The fate of the universe is determined by the most powerful wildcard. That is you. I wish only to tip the scales.

"And what is this price for this gift? Kill your master, Supreme Leader Snoke. Kill him with the aid of Ivenka and your debt to me will be fulfilled.

"Goodbye, Mister Solo. Do not disappoint me."

The hologram of the girl disappeared as the droid playing the message spontaneously exploded. Kylo threw his hand up and repelled the shrapnel headed towards him so that it flung backward into the wall. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides, mulling over this new information.

How could this be real? It was impossible, surely. A force sensitive female who can magnify his powers?

A dark smirk showed on his face under the mask.

He would be great. The greatest Darth the universe had ever seen. He would finish his grandfather's work. Surpass it, even. He would never lose a battle to a Jakku scavenger brat again. All would cower before him.

But to kill his master? The only reason he had gotten this far was because of the grace of Snoke's guidance. If discovered he would be killed for treason.

Unless he succeeded.

The flame for power ignited in his chest.

Kylo was still skeptical of the man's claims. The only thing he could do was to examine the girl's mind as the stranger had suggested before he got ahead of himself.

Steeling his nerves, he mentally slid the now broken door back open. As he exited the room his was unsure of what he hoped to discover.


	2. Stripping the Mind

Thanks for getting to Chapter 2! And thank you for the follows and favorites! Any thoughts? Let me know where you think this is going to go/ where you want this to go! The chapters will get longer as I go, I'm still trying to get the ball rolling here and establish myself in the fandom. I'm new to Star Wars stories, so please be kind :)

* * *

Stalking across the sleek floors like a wild animal, Kylo Ren advanced towards the small stasis pod that had been removed from the foreign ship being investigated by an onslaught of Stormtroopers. Beside Captain Phasma now stood General Hux. The thin man knelt next to the stasis chamber, peering through the clear front at the mysterious girl that lay within with interest.

Lifting his hand toward the man, Kylo used the force to roughly shove him away from it. Hux was knocked backward onto the floor some ten feet back from the pod. He looked up and glared by Kylo as he approached. After adjusting the collar of his jacket with a snarl, he slicked back his red hair. The man looked tired, having also been awoken in the middle of the night for this oddity.

"Touch that stasis chamber and die, General Hux." Kylo's voice reverberated in anger throughout the chamber.

The General collected himself before standing back up onto his feet with a glare in his eyes. Hux had to bite his tongue before he said something he would regret to a man who could kill him with a single thought. If it ever came down to the fight, Hux knew he would lose, and that fact burned him deeply. After saving the fallen Knight from the imploding base some months ago, he thought there would have been more gratefulness towards him. He was wrong. Kylo Ren was a headstrong and erratic young man with a short fuse and Hux knew he had to be handled carefully. The only time he hadn't feared for his life while interacting with Kylo Ren was when he was unconscious in the snow with a bloody gash through his face. Though the mask covered it, the scar given to him by the girl from Jakku still marred his pale skin. The medical bay did what they could to heal it, but when Kylo awoke mid treatment he asphyxiated the nurse who had been working on it. After that they left it alone.

It was a reminder Kylo wished to keep. A reminder of his failure that he would not allow to happen again.

Kylo Ren's eyes finally slid down to the girl lying in the stasis pod. It was the same girl he had seen in the hologram a few moments previous who had been described by the cryptic man who sent her here. Her name was Ivenka.

Now that he could see her in full color, he took the opportunity to examine her properly. That long rippling hair was a deep reddish brown, ending somewhere around her mid stomach. It looked soft and wavy. She wore the same unnervingly light nightgown that barely covered her small but feminine body. Kylo would have guessed the girl to be about twenty years old from what he could tell.

He stared at her closed eyelids lined in dark lashes, forcing his attention from her feminine figure. His eyes flickered to her breasts. They were plump and round. The outlines of her pert nipples were visible. He forced his eyes back up to her face, loathing his weak base nature. Never would Kylo Ren be distracted by a simple female. Never would he lose sight of his mission because of pathetic emotions like lust or love. Glowering, he turned his attention back to his peers.

"Did the chip card work for you?" Captain Phasma tried to word her inquiry carefully before she too was knocked off of her feet by the brooding male before her.

Kylo Ren knelt next to the stasis pod, looking for a way to open it. "Yes."

General Hux watched warily with interest and glanced at Phasma while they waited for an explanation. When none came he ventured another inquiry. "…And?"

The air was slowly electrifying around them as Kylo pressed button after button on the sides of the pod. His movements grew more and more heated as he struggled to open the thing.

Hux was annoyed by the boy's attempt to ignore him. "Is she a threat, then? Shall we confer with Supreme Leader Snoke?"

Within seconds of hearing that name, Kylo grabbed his handmade light saber out from his belt and turned it on, the long red beam sputtering as it sliced through the air before its two smaller twins popped out from the bottom sides. He lifted the saber over his head and hacked off the top of the stasis chamber a mere foot from the female's head. The metal and plastic of the pod instantly liquefied and dribbled hot lava onto the floor. Phasma and Hux jumped back at the sudden outburst.

Kylo Ren's normally collected façade had been cracking as of late and it was rare for him to display it in front of others. He had more important things to focus on now though other than his appearance. The opinions of the pathetic beings around him meant little to him.

Sheathing his saber, Kylo waited for the burnt metal to cool for a moment before wrenching off enough of it with his sturdily gloved hands to be able to safely pull the girl out. He grabbed her by her under arms and hoisted her light body easily out from the pod before adjusting her so that she lay in his arms. The girl remained silent and still in his grip, not waking and not moving whatsoever. Her hair tumbled around her and a few locks draped themselves over Kylo's broad shoulders. Her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath she took so despite her stillness he knew she was alive. An odd feeling bloomed in his stomach and he held her closer to his chest while narrowing his eyes at the dozens of onlookers around them watching the scene unfold.

In a single snarled word, he dismissed the too curious Stormtroopers, " _Leave._ "

The loading bay emptied rapidly as their footsteps carried them out of the room.

Kylo glared through his helmet though no one could see the hatred rippling outward from it. As he turned to bring the girl in his arms elsewhere, he spoke tersely over his shoulder to the bewildered duo behind him, "I will search her mind for possible threats. Do not worry yourselves with her. She was sent to me as a gift."

" _A gift?_ A gift from whom?" General Hux asked incredulously as Kylo Ren stalked away. He wasn't at all surprised when the Knight ignored him once more. He would wait, for now, to mention this to Snoke. For now he was too curious about this package that had been delivered to risk having her destroyed before he could get some more information

* * *

The door to the interrogation room slammed shut behind them. The only things in the room were a single chair in a corner and the cold metal table with the attached hand and ankle cuffs. Kylo draped the girl's body onto the table and strapped her in before sitting in the chair and waiting.

Within an hour of unrelenting staring, Kylo spotted the girl's eyes flicker open and a soft yawn coming forth from her lips.

Kylo stood up quickly and waited by the side of the table, his intimidating height towering over her and casting a looming shadow over her face.

Her eyes were a crisp and cool grey, like cold aged snow or a murky cloud covered sky. They opened and shut a few times as she adjusted to the room. Eventually they met his own behind the tinted glass of his mask. There was no way she could see through it, but she seemed to find his eyes immediately and stare through his soul anyways.

He met her gaze without yielding. "Why were you sent here?"

She did her best to turn her head left and right, doing her best to try and identify her environment.

Kylo waited with baited breath for her response. When she said nothing he tensed his jaw and knelt briskly next to her, his face dangerously close to her own. "Why have you been sent here, girl?" His tone prickled with annoyance as it was warped menacingly through his mask.

She tried to back away from him as a note of fear played in her cool grey eyes. Her hands limply tugged against the restraints. Her voice came out as a whisper, "Where _is_ here?"

A growl hummed in his chest. Lifting his hand, he held it in front of her face. She reflexively pulled her head back into the table in an attempt to move away from the sudden intrusion. Kylo sneered, "Don't lie. You think you can come in here and play some silly game with me."

The girl whimpered before locking her eyes back onto his own once more and an unfamiliar feeling came over him. It felt almost as if his power was being coaxed forth from every cell in his body. The force danced over his skin and buzzed into the hand tensed over her face. She was frightened, he could see it in the glittering tears that welled in her eyes, but accepting of what needed to be done. As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the tears that had been on the cusp of dropping proceeded to run down her pale cheeks.

"Do it."

She was telling him to search her mind and giving him the power to do so.

His façade was cracking again. Kylo swallowed nervously. This is not at all what he had been expecting. Why would she do this if she had something to hide?

The answer was simple.

She didn't.


	3. On the Same Level

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows. Let me know what you think, please! Do you think Kylo in character? Any suggestions and thoughts are deeply appreciated!

* * *

Steeling his hand in front of the girl's face, Kylo stared at the fright overcoming her delicate features that she tried desperately to conceal. She was failing. Her eyes were screaming but her face was silent.

She was willingly opening herself to him but she was still afraid; afraid he would hurt her, perhaps. Afraid of what he would find in there, maybe. But still, she laid there wordlessly with her eyes closed and her bottom lip in between her teeth. Kylo's attention drifted to that plump pink lip, but after a few moments he glared at it and indiscriminately picked a spot on her forehead to stare at as he entered her mind.

A soft gasp came forth from her lips as she released them and winced at his intrusion. Her body went stiff.

Kylo was bombarded by scene after scene coming to the forefront all at once, as if she was offering anything and everything to his view. She was holding nothing back.

He picked one.

 _She was young, maybe six years old, and was sitting with her knees tight against her chest. The ground of this pine forest was covered in snow as the flakes glittered down from above. It was dark here and she was alone. Her teeth chattered in the frigid midnight air as clouds of her breath fogged the area. The light sprinkling of snow gradually accumulated on her shoulders and head. Tears were streaming down her face but she hardened her jaw and sniffled back the inevitable sobs. She huddled her knees closer to her chest but the light clothing she wore did little to keep her from freezing to death._

 _She was chanting something under her breath. "Warm me. Warm me. Warm me." Her words were laced with despair._

 _Kylo could feel it in the air; he could feel her trying to pull the force towards her to keep her warm. Over time it was slipping in her grip. The night turned colder and she could barely hold on any longer. Time passed achingly slow. Eventually, her frightened young voice called out into the darkness, "I'd like to go home now please!" Her sobs finally came forth and echoed through the forest. "Please, take me home now!"_

 _A hooded man suddenly appeared by her side. "You added only two hours to your record. Try harder next time." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and hoisted her to her feet._

The scene changed.

 _Ivenka was older now, only a few years younger than she was now. This time she was lying on the floor in a puddle of what appeared to be her own blood. Her body was covered in small but deep cuts, hundreds of them, and they leaked the deep burgundy blood that saturated into her clothes and matted her hair. She was biting her lip again and her cool grey eyes were trained up onto nothing in particular._

 _The same man was standing next to her holding a timer as it counted down. His robe was old and the hood obscured most of his face. Only his clenched jaw and lips were visible. "Heal your wounds, Ivenka."_

 _The girl grunted and intensity swirled in her eyes._

 _The clock ticked on._

" _You have three minutes. Three minutes until you lose too much blood to save yourself."_

 _She strained harder. There was a tidal wave of movement in the air. It flowed over her quickly paling skin and hovered above her._

" _Two minutes."_

 _She whimpered. The force grazed over every inch of her skin and heated her wounds. The dripping of blood slowed._

" _One minute. Get on with it." The man was angry._

 _More energy was pulled to her. It burst the glass of the windows and hurried inside. The man was nearly knocked off of his feet at the sudden intensity. A smirk slithered over his face._

 _With a final scream, Ivenka held her fists tight by her sides. Her last wounds closed and she let go. The force swirled away from her and rushed to redistribute itself evenly._

 _Her head rolled limply to the side and her eyes closed._

Kylo Ren had seen enough. He released her from their link and pulled his hand back as if he had been scalded.

She gasped and exited the visions, her eyes flying open once more. Sweat beaded on her brow.

The sat in silence for a moment before Kylo started demanding answers. "Tell me why you were sent to me."

Her eyes locked onto his. "To help you."

" _Why."_ He managed to ask her a question without inflecting his voice at all. It was a demand, not a request.

"Because my master told me to."

Kylo Ren stood up again, his broad shoulders pulled back and his arms straight by his sides. "No. Don't lie. You might have come to me because he told you to, but there is something more. You wanted to escape from him and his cruelty. I saw it."

Ivenka blinked but nodded.

"If you think life here will be any better than what he inflicted upon you, you are _mistaken_ , girl."

She bit that infernal lip again. Kylo wanted to pull it away from her white teeth and slap her. A silly distraction; that was all that she was.

Kylo pressed a button on the slightly inverted table and the wrist and ankle cuffs popped open. He waved his hand to the door of the interrogation room and opened it with the force.

Ivenka rubbed her wrists, looking tremulously at the open door to her freedom. She remained by his side on the table.

" _Go_." His deep voice ordered the delicate girl lying quietly.

She watched with confusion. What was he doing? Giving her an opportunity to leave? She stood up and looked down the lit hallways of the ship and then back at the intimidating man standing across the room. He waited.

Turning from her freedom, Ivenka faced Kylo Ren and stared at his eyes through the mask again. Painfully slowly, she got down onto one knee on the floor in front of him.

"I am yours, Kylo Ren."

Kylo smirked behind his mask. He loomed over her. "Good."

Ivenka waited.

"I will show you the power of the darkness and you _will_ help me fulfill my destiny, be sure of it." Kylo took hold of his saber and turned it on. It burned through the air and illuminated the room in a brilliant red. He moved it towards her so that it was dangerously close to her face. "Cross me, and you will die."

Ivenka nodded nervously, feeling the heat of the crackling red saber on her skin. Surviving was all she knew how to do. No dreams, no goals, Ivenka only knew how to keep moving. "I promise you, I will be yours."

Kylo narrowed his eyes at those words. Something about them scared him.

Excited him.

He turned off the lightsaber and put it back in his belt. Stepping carefully towards her, he too knelt on the ground before her. They stared at each other in silence and Kylo closed the door to the room once more.

Wordlessly, he reached to his helmet and clicked the sides. The mask whined as the mouth piece moved an inch upwards. He took it by the bottom and lifted it up over his head.

Ivenka stared at his face. He was young, like her, but maybe only a few years older. He was darkly handsome, with pale skin also like hers as if he had been stuck inside ships his entire life. His hair was long and hung luxuriously to his shoulders. A strong nose was the staple of his features, framed by painfully intense eyes but a wavering mouth.

Kylo Ren inched his face closer to hers. He swallowed nervously and placed his lips by her ear. Tucking her soft hair behind it, Kylo whispered to her, "You will shield your mind from Supreme Leader Snoke. Do you understand me?"

Her heart beat out of her chest from the closeness. "Yes, I understand you."

His gloved hand traced the skin of her arm.

Ivenka shuddered. She broke the silence that had fallen around them. "I can shield yours, too. I can help you hide your mind from him. Tell me to and I will."

Kylo paused his fingers on her arm. "Yes.

He pulled his face back so that it was now in front of her own. She barely breathed.

"Are you frightened of me?" His eyes locked onto hers.

Ivenka felt the force swirling around them. "Yes."

His eyes narrowed and he pulled back. "Remember that."


	4. Heating Up

Hello all! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are very motivating! Things are starting to heat up between Kylo and his gifted girl. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Kylo Ren stood up and held his hand out for her to take. Ivenka took it shakily, allowing him to hoist her briskly off of the floor. He grabbed his discarded helmet and clicked it back in place before wrenching her arm behind her back and visually pulling open the door.

Again, he pressed his lips close to her ear. " _Struggle."_

He pushed her forward and forced her to walk out of the door, his hand gripping her arm behind her back and his other dipping low on her hip. Ivenka tried to ignore the feeling of his hand on her but her mind kept flickering back to it. She could feel the heat from his hand radiating through the thin nightgown she wore. A soft sound burst forth from her lips before she had the chance to stifle it.

Kylo cocked a dark brow at the noise and smirked. He held her tighter against his chest, pushing his fingers deeper into her flesh and gripping her hipbone. The hood of his cape largely obscured his masked face and it audibly billowed behind them with every step they took.

Ivenka whimpered as his grip tightened, doing her best to make the trip look even more uncomfortable than it already was. They passed a few Stormtroopers patrolling the halls but the pair was largely undisturbed. Kylo pushed her briskly down the corridors, forcing her to turn corners sharply and dodge through doorways as they opened automatically inches from her face.

Eventually they reached a doorway at the end of one of the halls. Kylo opened it and pushed her inside before swiftly locking it behind them. As soon as the door was shut he released his grip on her arm and she backed farther into the room.

There was a chill in the air here. Ivenka unconsciously shivered in the atmosphere as she wore nothing but a thin and short nightgown. She folded her arms around her waist.

Kylo's eyes were drawn to the sight of her plump breasts being pushed together and her nipples hardening in the cold. He snarled and stalked into one of the rooms of the suite. Grabbing one of his tunics, he threw it at her without looking in her direction. "Put it on."

Ivenka caught it elegantly, taking her time to examine what it was he had thrown at her. "I can warm myself with the force."

"I know that, you infernal girl. Take off that ridiculous lingerie and cover yourself." He left her standing there and started rummaging around in the room where he had retrieved the tunic. The sounds of drawers frantically opening and closing, as well as other items being tossed around indicated his movements in the other room.

She slipped out from the nightgown and put his shirt on quickly, staring at the doorway where he had disappeared all the while and waiting for him to enter at an inopportune moment. When he didn't immediately return, Ivenka took a moment to look around.

The suite was comprised of a few rooms; this front room that housed a desk and couch, the room where the frightening male was throwing things around that she guessed was his bedroom, and another room off to the right that revealed a bathroom behind its door.

As she investigated she tried to adjust the black tunic that completely obscured her frame. It was baggy on her and fell down well past her feet. If she were to walk around it would certainly lag behind her like a train. A large slit came up the front, probably to show his pants, but on her it just revealed her bare legs. The sleeves trailed past her hands and the neck came up uncomfortable to her face.

Kylo reentered the room, having just straightened his belongings and put his grandfather's partially destroyed helmet into a container for safe keeping. He wished to hide it away from his visitor's potentially prying eyes for now. He clicked off his helmet and dumped it roughly in a container of carbon fragments, a small cloud of dust fluttering up from the impact.

He watched her from his periphery, eager to examine her but unwilling to face her head on. She was drowning in his tunic and it only emphasized her petite nature. Exhaling with annoyance, he approached her swiftly.

Ivenka froze when he stood before her. She watched as he took a knife out from his robe and grabbed her arm before cutting through the excess fabric and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He was careful to not take her by the hand. This was not a matter of kindness, it was for convenience only. If she needed to move quickly for whatever reason, he wouldn't have her tripping about like a nerf herder. The first sleeve was followed by the second, and he then moved to the collar of the tunic where he was able to skim off a few inches.

Kylo Ren knelt in front of her, his face mere inches from her core. He froze with his face downcast, swallowing nervously. Subconsciously, his eyes drifted upwards, looking to see how far the slit of the tunic went up. It was dangerously close to revealing everything to him. A tight feeling swelled in his pants and his palms started to sweat. He could feel her eyes watching him from above.

Swearing under his breath, he roughly grabbed the ends of the robe and hacked them off haphazardly before getting on his feet and glaring at her.

Ivenka was trembling. She did her best to avoid glancing at the scar marring his cheek. "Thank you."

"Gratitude is for the weak minded." Kylo answered her tersely while throwing his knife into the wall behind her using the force. The blade stuck into it and hung there.

She jumped, unsure of how to act around this male. He was quick to anger, almost to the point where it seemed like he was overcompensating for something. For now, she was going to have to choose her words carefully and only speak when spoken to.

It was going to take time to gain his trust, she was sure of it.

Kylo walked around her in a circle, examining her closely. "What is it your master believes you can do for me?"

Ivenka followed his movements carefully. "Former master."

An almost invisible smirk appeared on his face. He corrected himself, "What is it your _former_ master believes you can do for me?"

She took a breath under his inspection. "Alone, I can collect the force, not wield it so much as amass it. In large quantities it is stifling; it can heat up the atmosphere, warming you or burning away wounds, for example. It can cloud my mind and the minds of others for short amounts of time, but it causes great stress on me. It isn't effective for long periods."

Kylo cocked a brow. It was interesting to him. "'Alone' as opposed to what, girl?"

Ivenka looked down at her bare feet, holding her arm with her other hand. "As opposed to partnered with a chosen mate."

He paused his unremitting circling behind her back, his body heating ever so slightly. His dark eyes gazed forward at the wall, unwilling to look at the pretty thing standing nervously in his presence. "And once you are mated?"

The girl shuddered, feeling him towering over her dangerously close. "A bond is supposed to form between me and my chosen. We will become linked in mind and in powers by the force."

Kylo narrowed his eyes again. "You suppose?"

Ivenka linked her fingers together nervously. "I have never bonded with another before."

He grabbed her by the arm. "Good."

Pulling her into his bedroom, he dropped her onto his bed unceremoniously. Ivenka started to panic. Surely he wasn't about to do this here and now?

Kylo wordlessly turned the lights off in his quarters before climbing into the bed next to her. Ivenka remained frozen sitting where he had left her.

" _Lay down."_ He commanded her darkly.

Silently, she did as he ordered, her body shaking and heart beating out of her chest. She could feel his heat radiate onto her skin and the weight of his body on the mattress beside her.

Kylo heard her panicked breaths and rolled his eyes. "We're going to sleep you silly girl. It is late and I require rest. I will not allow you to leave my sight when you are still vulnerable to become mated to another."

Ivenka let out her relieved breath and minutely relaxed. She whispered to him in the dark, "Thank you."

"What did I say about gratitude?" He growled.

Blanching, Ivenka replied quickly, "That it is for the weak minded."

He adjusted the blankets and turned on his side to her, his face inches from her own. "Do not act so relieved. I will take you, do not doubt it. But you will want it. You will beg me to slam my cock into you, and by the grace of my mercy, I will do so."

Silently, he turned from her once more and quickly fell to sleep.

Ivenka laid awake for many hours but eventually drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	5. The Tip of the Iceberg

Hi to my followers and new comers! I would love to know your thoughts on how this is going so far. Any requests? I'm open to possibilities. I hope people are enjoying this. Let me know :)

* * *

Ivenka didn't know what time it was when she woke. With no windows or clocks in the room, it could have been hours or minutes after when they first got into bed. She looked around the room. The sizable bed she found herself in was draped in plain black sheets and a black duvet. Besides for that there were few other things in the room. A sleek dresser sat opposite the bed, its drawers shoved in haphazardly with the arm of a shirt hanging out as if it had been hurriedly stuffed inside. A door led to what she supposed was a closet to her left. On the wall was a rack of various trinkets, one looked to be an old lightsaber of his, half cracked down the center like it hadn't made it past the preliminary stages of construction.

Ivenka recalled the saber he currently used with the long red blade and the utterly intimidating cross-guard at the bottom. She remembered the heat of it near her face and the testy crackling it called out with as it was used. It sounded unstable, angry, unpolished, raw.

It reminded her of him.

There was slight movement next to her and she almost jumped. Her eyes spotted the shirtless frame of Kylo Ren, her new master, and her heart started thumping in her chest. His arms were muscular but not overtly thick. Various scars lined his skin; stories of battles past. Biting her lip, she waited for him to wake up while lying absolutely still.

It was only a few moments before she felt an itch in her nose. Her eyes welled with tears as she willed it to go away. She failed.

A soft sneeze burst forth from her lips.

Instantaneously, Kylo woke and jumped up on top of her, his hand on her throat and his eyes swirling with darkness. He sat on top of her with his thighs on either side of her hips.

Ivenka screamed.

Kylo narrowed his eyes once he recognized her. He released her throat but didn't get off of her body. His face was inches from her own.

Softly massaging the skin of her neck that was sure to bruise, Ivenka stared at him with the same frightened eyes he had first seen her with.

Kylo's attention drifted down to her injured throat and he swallowed awkwardly. She squirmed under his weight but froze as soon as she felt a swell growing in his pants.

Any embarrassment at his violent action vanished and something else grew in his eyes. Lust.

Ivenka felt an unfamiliar wet heat grow between her legs. She squirmed again at the feeling and bit her lip.

Kylo grabbed her wrists with one of his large hands and held them over her head, leaning so close to her face she could hear his breathing pick up. His chest pressed up against her breasts. "I suggest you don't do that." His voice was a gruff whisper.

"What?" Ivenka bit her lip harder anxiously.

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back again. "Any of it."

Releasing her wrists Kylo stepped off of the bed, leaving Ivekna's heated and confused body lying still on the bed. He picked up the shirt he had tossed onto the floor during the night and slid it over his head before running his fingers through his messy hair. "Today we will train together. We need to work as one. Use the force as one. Exist as one."

"But we haven't..." Ivenka stuttered over her words, "We aren't... you know..."

Kylo cocked a dark brow before sliding his mask over his dark locks messy with sleep. His voice was altered to that phantom metallic rumbling she had first heard from him. "I realize that you silly girl. I can still teach you. If we are to be mated we will need to understand one another. No matter how," he paused and clenched his jaw before continuing, " _disagreeable_ it may be."

Ivenka sat warily onto the edge of the bed and looked down at her bare feet. "But, but I don't have shoes..."

Pursing his lips, Kylo paused getting dressed to look over at her feet. She was lightly swinging them forward and backward as her feet didn't quite meet the floor. "You won't need any today."

"Okay."

He took her by the arm again after getting fully dressed and led her through the halls to a completely empty room she supposed was for training. Making sure to lock the door behind them, he directed her to sit on the floor.

Ivenka sat on her knees and waited patiently to be instructed. Kylo Ren took a seat across from her with his legs crisscrossed before taking off his helmet and placing it onto the ground next to him. "Don't sit like that."

Blanching, she quickly made to match his position.

"I will now enter your mind. Resist me."

Lifting his hand to her face, Kylo made the move to mentally link their minds. Ivenka felt the familiar pressure and winced, doing her best to pull more and more of the force in her direction to block him.

Kylo Ren felt her mind cloud over with a hot energy and strained to break it.

Back and forth, they poked and prodded one another over and over again. Their foreheads beaded with sweat as the minutes tolled by.

Twenty minutes passed. Sniffling, Ivenka cried out, "I can't hold for much longer!"

Steeling his jaw, Kylo yelled in response, "Do _not_ let go." He sent another barrage of the force towards her and she was physically slammed backwards. She lost her grip on the cloud of energy she had been holding onto and it left herself open for his investigation. She cracked her head on the cold metal floor and saw white for a moment before Kylo started picking her thoughts.

Almost in a trance, he started to relay his findings, "You like sweets and looking up at the stars, imaging yourself somewhere where you are no longer be used. Your earliest memories are of your former master's cruelty. You used to escape into the forests near your home at night and cry while trying to plot his demise..." he narrowed his eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper, "So much loneliness. Fear."

Ivenka started to cry, huddling herself into a ball on the floor as he judged her.

Kylo Ren released her and tried to catch his breath, unsure of how to continue. Her entire life she had been a prisoner. Did she know any other kind of life? In that moment he realized he felt much the same way as she did. Used by his parents, used by his family, used by Supreme Leader Snoke, used by the First Order.

They were both prisoners, bound by their hopes for freedom.

He pushed away his empathy. "Stop sniffling." Kylo called over to her. "Sit up."

She obeyed. She knew no different than to obey without question. Sitting up and holding in her tears, she regarded him carefully.

"Tears are for the weak."

Ivenka burned in annoyance at his words.

Kylo saw the irritation flicker in her eyes and smirked. "Not a droid after all, my dear. Is that annoyance I detect?"

As soon as he saw it, it was gone and she was blank once more. "No, master."

A deep throaty laugh came forth from his lips. "You have been trained well. This facade of yours will have to disappear if you and I are to bond and work effectively together."

Ivenka remained silent.

"Your ability to cloud your mind was formidable; effective for a short inspection, but under long durations of stress you will fold. If Supreme Leader Snoke catches wind of our _deal,_ he will surely subject you to more than just a preliminary search."

Declining her head, Ivenka spoke softly, "Guide me."

Kylo's dark eyes rested on her shadowed face. Her features were delicate like a doll's. He wondered if part of her genetic construction had been devoted to her physical attributes. She was small and light, easy to pick up and swift on her feet. Her curves were mouth wateringly distracting. Kylo's thoughts moved over to her former master. He sneered when imagining the old man leering over her, constructing her for his own personal pleasure.

Shoving his helmet back over his head, Kylo stood. She remained on the floor looking up at him. His tunic still masked her figure even with the modifications he had made. She was such a tiny thing. Utterly breakable. A feeling fell over him that he had not ever felt.

Protectiveness.

She was strong in the force, of that he was sure. He would groom her into a masterful user. He could see it now; Kylo Ren standing before the Supreme Leader with this girl by his side. However hollow she may seem, Kylo had seen further into her today. Once he found her true essence he would lead her into the darkness. They would be unstoppable.

She would be his dark queen and no one would get in their way.


	6. Soaking in His Guilt

Hi again. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I'm glad that people are following and favoriting as well. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Please let me know what you think and where you hope this is going!

* * *

Training was complete for today. Both Kylo and Ivenka were exhausted after their mental battle. The only thing that was on his mind now was any possible injury she had sustained when she had cracked her head backwards on the floor when she had let go of her pull on the force.

"Your head. Are you injured?"

Ivenka reached back and touched the spot that she had hit. When her fingers found the quickly growing bump, she winced.

Kylo knelt behind her. "Where?"

She pointed to the spot on the back right of her head. Kylo licked his lips nervously and gently touched the area that she had indicated. He had to weave his fingers through her soft auburn hair and do his best not to tug on it accidentally. A bump was forming but the skin hadn't broken at all. "You aren't going to die. Do not try to use the force to heal it, your mind is tired. You may faint."

Ivenka nodded wordlessly.

Kylo exhaled, annoyed at her lack of response and wanting her to talk for some reason. He brushed it off and stood back up. Next, he would take her to the stock room to pick out some appropriate clothing and then bring her back to his rooms so they could shower and eat.

"Let's go." Kylo held out his gloved hand and Ivenka took it warily.

She got to her feet carefully, nervous that dizziness might over take her. When she felt stable enough she let go of his hand and let him lead her out of the training room and down a few hallways and an elevator.

In the bottom floor of the facility was a large warehouse room, packed to the ceilings with fully stocked shelving. A few Stormtroopers muddled around the room carrying various packages and conducting different tasks. As soon as they spotted the young Knight of Ren they made a beeline for the other direction.

Kylo briskly dragged her to a specific section of the room before letting go of her and holding her out at arm's length. He picked up one of her arms, spun her around, and then narrowed his eyes at her in concentration. When he gathered the information he was looking for, he approached one of the shelves and started yanking out various articles of clothing. Kylo tossed the ones he didn't like behind him while gathering a pile of acceptable options in his arms.

After a few moments he tossed a tunic at her. She caught it and waited patiently in silence.

He gestured to it. "Try that on."

Ivenka looked around the large open room anxiously.

Kylo exhaled with slight annoyance. He tugged on her arm and pulled her into one of the abandoned aisles before standing with his back to her and guarding the entrance.

Grateful, Ivenka quickly pulled off the tunic he had loaned her before pulling the new one over her head. Just as she tugged it over her breasts a Stormtrooper passed by and staggered in surprise at the duo standing in the aisle and the partially exposed female.

Kylo Ren noted his pause and narrowed his eyes. Anger clouded his sight. He dropped the pile of clothes in his arms as he lifted his hand and flooded the trooper's mind with the force.

" _Do you see something you like_?" Kylo snarled.

The Stormtrooper fell to the ground and wheezed.

Ivenka watched the scene without interrupting.

Eventually Kylo let go and gruffly turned to face her. "God dammit, you're swimming in it still. It's the smallest size we stock for the Stormtroopers, it will have to do." He stalked to another shelf and yanked out a sturdy pair of boots before dropping them on the ground in front of her. "Put them on."

Ivenka slid her feet into the boots and did her best to avoid looking at the bewildered Stormtrooper collecting himself on the floor. She nodded. "They are fine."

"Good." He stepped over the trooper and grabbed the clothes he had dropped previously before once again taking her arm with his other hand.

She let him lead her out of the stock room without so much as a backwards glance at the poor Stormtrooper panting on the floor.

* * *

Kylo Ren locked the door to his quarters behind them. He let Ivenka use the shower first while he ordered them a morning meal to be sent to their room by droid. A droid wouldn't question why he was sharing his rooms with a young female, but a human would. It was only her second day on the ship, but already too many had seen her. For now he wanted to keep her a secret from Supreme Leader Snoke. He would train with her until she could withstand longer periods of mental searching. They had a long way to go yet, but it was a miracle that there even was a being in the galaxy whom could share their power in the force with him. There were still questions on his mind that he wanted to address though.

Kylo entered the bathroom while she was still in the shower, a full wall of frosted glass the only thing separating him from seeing her fully nude body. Ignoring the blurred figure behind the glass, he called out to her, "What exactly were you told of me?"

Ivenka jumped at the voice, not realizing he had entered the room. She spun around so that she was facing the back wall and did her best to hold her breasts in one hand on the off chance he could see more than she thought he could through the glass.

She answered truthfully, "I was told your name, and that you are truly on your way to becoming a Darth. He told me what you had done to prove yourself to the dark side and why you are worthy of my companionship."

Kylo paused. "And what exactly did I do?"

She waited a moment before replying, "...You murdered your father."

The memory of sticking his crackling saber through his father's chest burned in his mind. He felt his heart beat pick up uncomfortably as he pictured the look of utter surprise and despair in his father's eyes under the veil of red light.

In a low tone, Kylo inquired quietly, "And your master, how were you going to kill him?"

Ivenka steeled her jaw and let the warm water shower over her head. Her long hair was dark as it was saturated with water and hung down until it tickled her buttocks.

"I was going to smother him in the bath." She paused, reliving the passionate hatred for the man. "I was going to use the force to keep him under the water and wait until I had enough of it under my control so that it boiled him alive as he choked."

Kylo raised his brows in surprise. "Creative."

Ivenka remained silent.

He leaned against the counter across the room, his arms folded over his chest. "And why did you agree to come here to me? If you could have murdered him to escape, why enter into servitude to another?"

She hesitated to answer.

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes. "I can take the answer from you, Ivenka. I can take it from you and it won't be pleasant."

A sigh came forth from her lips and she leaned her head on the stone siding of the shower wall. "I had been dreaming of you, Kylo Ren. For months I was having visions of you at night. It was my destiny to come here to you, I know it."

Sliding the glass door to the shower open sharply, he grabbed her wet arm and pulled her around to look at her. Her long wet hair fell sculpted over her perfectly round breasts, showing just enough to keep him looking back down at them.

Kylo peered at her with angry curiosity. "What did you see?"

Ivenka froze in his grip, eyes wide and surprised. She did her best to cover her nakedness with her free hand but still shook under his gaze. "Nothing important, I swear!"

He pulled her closer so that his strong nose was touching her own petite one. " _Liar_."

Holding his hand out, he used the force to enter her mind once again that day. She was unprepared for it and was unable to block him. Within a few moments, he found what he was looking for.

Visions of himself shuffled out from the mix of memories. Training with Supreme Leader Snoke. Destroying furniture with his lightsaber in his fits of rage. Gazing upon the broken and burnt helmet of his grandfather.

He tore through her mind wildly, grabbing every vision of himself that he could. Ivenka whimpered from the intrusion.

Her knees gave out beneath her. It was then that Kylo realized how rough he had been being. He caught her before she crashed into the floor. Her eyes were closed in pain. The shower rained down upon them and soaked his clothes and hair.

She had fainted. Fainted because of his mental search. He had caused her pain. Another unfamiliar feeling welled up within him.

Guilt.

The bewildered Kylo Ren brought her wet and naked body to his chest while staring down at her with wary eyes and waiting for her to wake.


	7. Truths Hidden Behind

Hello to my lovely followers and favoriters :D Thank you again for the reviews, they are very kind. Let me know any thoughts/questions/ suggestions you have. Oh, and feel free to PM me if you want to chat. Here we go to chapter 7!

* * *

Ivenka awoke some time later, alone in Kylo Ren's bedroom. She had been carefully tucked into his bed, the black sheets neatly covering her still naked body. Standing up, she wrapped them around her frame and hesitantly looked around. He wasn't in the suite. The smell of burned metal was fresh in the air. Ivenka pulled the sheet around her body tighter and padded barefoot into the living room.

It was abundantly apparent that the couch had been chopped in half by a lightsaber. The fabric was no longer smoldering but the metal frame inside was still glowing red hot from the blow. A few other singe marks marred the piece of furniture haphazardly but nothing quite as severe as the gaping hole down the middle. One of the sides had toppled over so it stood off kilter. It was still smoking.

Unexpectedly, a smile grew over her features. A small laugh burst from her pink lips.

How absurd. This man was absolutely and totally absurd! On one side he was just a normal twenty-something year old man who quickly shoved dirty clothing into drawers when he had a female come over, and on the other side he threw tantrums by destroying furniture when something didn't go his way. He tried so desperately to come across as a serious sith in training with his frightening mask and billowing cape, but maybe he was just playing a part. Maybe he wasn't as scary as she originally thought.

The door to the suite opened. Kylo Ren stalked inside and she could feel the seething anger buzzing off of him. When he spotted her through his mask, he slammed the door behind him with the force and glared at her.

"Why are you giggling, you infernal girl?" His altered voice echoed through the space.

Ivenka ceased her laughter and her eyes grew cold and empty once more. Any thoughts she had been entertaining about him being not so scary were now faltering at the sight of his massive frame.

He approached her swiftly, cape billowing behind him and gestured to the destroyed couch. "This pleases you, does it? Do you like it when I am angry?"

She shook her head coldly.

Unfazed by her sudden change in attitudes, he placed his hands on either side of her stomach and picked her up. "Why are you up? You should be resting."

He easily carried her back to the bed before sitting her down in the middle. "Any tiredness? Dizziness? Weakness?"

Ivenka shook her head again. "No."

Kylo clicked off his helmet and tossed it onto the floor. It rolled into one of the corners of the room. "I don't believe you."

She answered tersely, afraid to let on just how terrible she felt. If she revealed her weakness to him she was unsure of how he would react. She feared he would he be angry and feel as though he had been strapped with an inferior product. For some reason she was uncomfortable with disappointing him. "Well I'm fine, so..."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You try so hard to come across as stoic but I can see right through you."

A blush crept up onto her cheeks.

He leaned in to her. "Do. Not. Lie. To me."

Frightened at the intensity of his words, she nodded.

"Say it. Tell me what you aren't to do."

She watched him with wide eyes. "Lie. I'm not supposed to lie to you."

He held her cool grey eyes in his gaze for a moment longer before backing up. "Very well. So I will ask you once more. Do not make me ask again. Are you experiencing any dizziness or weakness?"

Ivenka sat up straight and rolled her shoulders back as an attempt to feign confidence and returned to her impassive facade. She still clutched the sheet around her body, scared to let it droop while under his scrutiny though she was sure he had seen more than enough already. "I feel strained and like my mind has been shuffled."

Nodding, he briskly left the room before grabbing some food he had procured for her while she slept. "Eat this. You will feel better."

He did not apologize. He didn't say anything to indicate that this was his fault entirely. He simply tucked it back into his memory with all of his other mistakes and moved onward. Handing the tray to her, he made to leave.

"Wait...please," Ivenka's small voice called out to him as he lingered in the doorway.

He looked over his shoulder at her silently.

"Uhm..." She hesitated while looking down at the plate. "What is this?"

Turning to face her fully, he raised a single brow. "What?"

Ivenka's cheeks burned with a blush. She shook her head. "Nevermind."

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "It's bantha stew. You mean you've never had bantha before? What did your former master feed you then?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry, my mind's a little fuzzy still. I just forgot."

Suspicion in his eyes, he asked her coldly, "Is it a plant or an animal, Ivenka?"

The blood rushed from her face. She looked down at the stew to try and get any visual clues. On a whim, she answered, "A plant."

"Wrong. bantha stew is an extremely well known dish around the galaxy made from an animal originating from the planet Lianna. I just told you to _never_ lie to me. Why are you lying?" Anger was beginning to swirl in his eyes.

Ivenka bit her lip and answered one of his previous questions. "Powdered polystarch and veg-meat."

Kylo peered at her in surprise as his anger intensified. "That old buffoon fed you nothing but polystarch rations and laboratory meat? How did he expect you to live longer than age twenty?"

She shrugged. "I don't know..." she trailed off nervously before explaining herself further, "I've just never seen this before. I was curious about what it was. I was... ashamed that I didn't know. I'm sorry."

He was annoyed, she could feel it, but he remained silent. He could have reamed her out but curiously he did not. Maybe he thought she was too pathetic to get worked up about. Ivenka looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"How do you know that you like sweets then?"

She looked back up at him. "What?"

"When I searched your mind I was able to pick up that you liked sweets. How do you know if your former master never gave you any?"

"Oh," she paused, thinking back at them memory, "I helped a little girl I came across while training near my home. She gave me her box of Munn candies." She smiled lightly. "After the first, I cut the others into tiny pieces and rationed them out over a few months. They were stale by the time I finished them, but I didn't care."

Kylo regarded her strangely before taking note of her downtrodden face.

"Do you think I'm strange, Kylo Ren?"

He made sure to think carefully about his response before he answered, "Strange? No. Deprived and neglected? Yes."

She nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I liked sweets once too, Ivenka. A long time ago when there was time for such silly things."

Looking up, she gave him a half hearted smile. "Does this ship have any candies, do you think?"

Surprisingly, a bark of laughter came forth from his lips. "No, I don't suppose the First Order has any candies on board. No powdered polystarch either. It is no wonder why you're so fragile looking. We will have to get you on normal rations and get some muscle tone on you when we train together."

She shrugged. "'Kay."

Kylo held back a smile. This silly and irritating girl was growing on him and he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason yet. As her shields dropped he was getting a look at the young woman she should have been if her circumstances had been different. He was interested to find out more.

"Now lay down and rest, you silly girl."


	8. His Touch

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Warning on this chapter; it gets a little mature. Enjoy!

* * *

Things continued in much of the same manner for the next week. After giving Ivenka another day to rest, Kylo took her to the training room every day to work on the length of her force clouding on her mind. He did not pressure her outside of training, afraid to stress her too much and knock her out again.

Kylo did as he had promised. He got her onto normal food rations to try and get some muscle on her, this time making sure to explain what each food was before she ate it. It wasn't working. The foods didn't seem to stick and her frame remained the same. He wondered if this was one of the traits her former master had bred into her; a high metabolism to maintain her tiny waist, breakable arms, but large breasts and a perfectly round bottom. When he thought about it he saw red. The idea of her being molded purposely into a sexually pleasing frame, despite its many tactical disadvantages, was an outrage. She would never be able to effectively fight off an attack. No matter how much self-defense he taught her, both physical and mental by using the force, she would forever be easily overpowered.

He would be her muscle. He would make sure she was left unharmed.

Kylo started adding more protein to her rations and was eager to see if it helped. He would have to wait another week or two to see if it made any difference. Somehow his gut told him to doubt it.

It was a week after her arrival when General Hux brought her up again after they were exiting a meeting with the other high ranking officials on board to discuss tactical plans. Kylo Ren had made it a habit to swiftly leave these meetings before anyone had a chance to tag him down, but on this occasion he wasn't so lucky.

General Hux had taken a seat near the door. Once dismissed, he stood in front of it before Kylo could escape.

"Knight of Ren, may I have a word with you, _in private_ , for a moment?" Hux's eyes were amused and up to something.

Kylo Ren steeled his jaw and tried to dodge him, unable to blatantly choke him with the force because of the crowd of officials watching. Hurting someone with the force in a room of Stormtroopers did not bother him. Those brainless lackeys wouldn't dare speak out against him if they witnessed his violence. A group of his fellow Knights and generals, however, he wasn't sure about. If word got back to Supreme Leader Snoke he might be called in to answer for his actions. A meeting with the Supreme Leader was the last thing he was looking for at the moment. He wasn't ready. Ivenka wasn't ready for such a meeting.

"I have somewhere to be, Hux. Let me pass." Anger curled in his voice.

Hux raised a brow and whispered into his ear, "To your female, perhaps?"

Damn him. Kylo sank his fingers into his shoulder and pulled him from the meeting room and over into an empty room across the hall. He shut the door behind them. Throwing the man roughly into the space, he growled, " _Speak_."

Hux staggered as he was let go, tersely standing up and brushing off his coat. Glaring, he faced off in front of him. "Do that again and I will be sure to mention your insolence to the Supreme Leader."

Kylo rounded his shoulders angrily. "You wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh, I wouldn't? Tell me, what does the Supreme Leader think of you spending all your time with your little whore?"

Kylo growled. It took everything in him to not strangle Hux where he stood. "That is none of your concern."

Hux glowered. "And that is where you're wrong. It _is_ my concern. You might have been seduced by her charms, but I am not. It is exceedingly likely she is a part of the Resistance and is sending our enemies information daily. How can you be so blind?"

"You think I didn't search her mind, you imbecile?"

Hux wavered. "Do I believe your skills in the force are of high enough quality to properly search out possible threats? No. That scavenger brat from Jakku outdid you. Who says this female is any different?"

Kylo clenched his fists by his sides. "You dare to question my power? Allow me to demonstrate." Leaning forward, he threw his hand up to Hux's suddenly frightened face.

Hux held up his hands to block himself. "If you dare to use the force on me, I will go _straight_ to the Supreme Leader."

"Not if you're dead."

A curious look crossed Hux's features. "So protective of her; this traitor whore of yours." He paused, a look of realization coming over him. "You've allied yourself with her, haven't you? You're taking her to the training rooms and actually training the thing?"

Kylo faltered.

Hux's eyes lit up. "It's true! She's force sensitive!"

Any hesitation on Kylo's part was masked once more. "You're mad. Why would someone send a force user in a stasis pod to me?"

Hux cocked an eyebrow. "Why indeed?"

Kylo returned his hand to his side. "Any more meddling you feel the need to inflict upon me?"

"Not yet, Ren. But know that I am keeping an eye on you and your little force user slut. I won't hesitate to act, if the situation rises..."

Kylo grabbed his neck and squeezed, pulling him towards him. "Do not threaten me, worm. And watch your words." Depositing him onto the floor, Kylo exited the room and stomped through the halls.

Behind him, he heard Hux's voice echoing towards him, "You've made a mistake, Ren. _A big one_."

* * *

Kylo found Ivenka sitting in the middle of the floor where the couch used to be. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Deep in meditation, she did not hear when he came in.

He sat down across from her and waited, feeling the movement of the force around them as she wielded it.

Sometime later, she opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of him. She screeched and held her hand over her now rapidly beating heat. "Ahh! You scared me!" The force slipped from her grip and settled back evenly around the suite.

Kylo held back a laugh at the fright on her face.

"Why are you creeping around?" She settled back down across from him.

"Just observing."

Ivenka looked down at the floor. "Where have you been?"

Kylo's bad mood slowly crept back. "At a tactical meeting with the other imbeciles on this ship."

She grimaced. "Sounds boring."

"Exceedingly. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, she answered quietly, "No reason."

Kylo thought back to General Hux and his infuriating threats. "Stand up."

The two stood up facing one another, Ivenka silently waiting for more instruction after he pulled off his helmet and let it drop.

"I am going to attack you. Fight me off."

Ivenka was surprised. "Like attack my mind?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, physically attack you."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay…"

Throwing his hand out, he easily grabbed her wrist and wrenched it around her back, pulling her back into his chest.

She yelped. "Ouch! Owie owie!"

He let go and motioned for her to face him again. "Try harder."

Taking a step forward, he made to grab her hips. Ivenka slipped downwards and fell onto her butt, reaching up and punching him in the gut before sliding through his legs.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back through, wheezing after getting hit. Looking down at her wriggling form. "Better, but not good enough. Again."

Ivenka laughed. "I'm sorry I punched you."

Kylo easily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm not sorry for kidnapping you."

Gasping at the sudden move, Ivenka pounded her fists against his back. Kylo rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt and smacked her upper thigh.

She yelped. "Hey!"

Kylo walked her through the suite, depositing her on the bed and hovering over her. "Your fighting skills are laughable."

Ivenka struggled in his grip. Glaring at him, she pulled the force around them so quickly so that it smacked the breath out of him.

Kylo held her wrists in one of his hands over her head. He narrowed his eyes. "The force wasn't allowed."

Ivenka mockingly glared back at him. "Well it's going to have to be since I'm apparently so pathetic."

He cocked a single brow at her, climbing on top of her with his legs on either side of her frame. "Pathetic isn't the word. Pitiable might be better."

She went to knee him in the gut but he stopped her by putting his knee in between her legs. A light moan came out of her lips. She stared at him wide eyed and bit her lip.

Kylo studied her closely, leaning his face to her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and he ever so slightly applied more pressure to the crux of her legs with his knee. Ivenka bit her lip harder, staring him directly in the eyes. A wet heat grew at her core.

A devious smile spread over Kylo's features. He gently moved his knee up and down. Ivenka exhaled at the sensation.

"You like that?" Kylo whispered darkly in her ear.

Ivenka hesitated but eventually nodded, softly moving her hips to match his movements.

"Say it." He picked up the pace of his movements.

She moaned.

"Say it or I'll stop." He moved faster.

"I like that! I like it!"

He removed his knee and she nearly cried, but he quickly replaced the loss with one of his hands. Ivenka gasped.

Kylo's fingers picked up where he had left off, softly rubbing her core and feeling the damp heat between her thighs. "When you obey me you are rewarded, Ivenka. Do you understand me?" He moved faster.

Ivenka whined at these newfound feelings. She didn't know what she was experiencing, but she knew she didn't want it to stop. "Yes! I understand. _Please_."

Kylo smirked. "Please, what, Ivenka?" The look on her face was maddening. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright. He watched that pink lip between her teeth and felt his cock swelling in his pants. He rubbed her core faster but then slowed down.

She cried, "Please… help me."

"Help you? Why would I help you?"

Rolling her hips to meet his movements, she stared at him with upturned brows. "Because…"

Kylo let go of her wrists with his other hand, moving down to caress her side. "Because _what_ , girl?"

She grabbed his wandering hand and brought it up to her breast, desperate to be touched more. A white hot need shot through him. He squeezed it and lightly bit her ear.

"Because I am yours, Kylo Ren. Because I need it!"

He grinned, picking up the pace of his caresses and massaging her breast.

Ivenka saw stars. A hot explosion erupted in her core as the winding tightness burst. It traveled down to her toes and back up again and she shuddered, screaming his name. " _Kylo!"_

Nipping her ear lobe again after she closed her eyes, he whispered, "You are mine, Ivenka. Only mine."


	9. Discovered

Squeee! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! It really means a lot to me that you guys think this is good, hahaha :)

* * *

Ivenka woke alone the next morning. The bed was empty and his pillow was cold; it had been a while since he had left. Sighing, she wrapped herself in the blanket and stood up, thinking back to last night. Her cheeks burned at the memory. Never before had she felt what she did last night. Her mysterious and brooding companion made her feel alive, and however cold, angry, or moody he may seem, she was convinced it was a front. Something else was below that fierce exterior, she was convinced. He cared about her, she knew it.

She looked back at the empty bed and abandoned suite.

He had to.

Before she traveled here she had never expected what had happened so far. All she hoped for was a chance at a better life than what she knew from her former master. As long as she wasn't left out in the cold until she neared frostbite and hypothermia, tortured, or psychologically mocked, she figured she could have an easier life here. She had no inkling of the gut reaction she was going to have to him. Honestly, she still wasn't quite sure what was happening. But she wanted to explore it, whatever it was. She was scared, but her gut told her to keep going. It was going to be hard, but she hoped the light at the end would be worth it.

Frowning, she dragged her blanket wrapped frame into the living room where her tray of breakfast was waiting for her. It looked different than it normally did. He must be adjusting her diet again. His obsession with providing her with the correct nutrition was intriguing to her, but being introduced to the new foods was more interesting and actually something she looked forward to. Everything she had tried so far was a far cry from polystarch. So far she had tried fruits from Geldan, a grain-like plant with high levels of protein from Kegan, and some kind of squishy baked fish from Coruscant that was just too mushy for her tastes, among other things. It was fun trying new foods and she liked the amused look on Kylo's face when she begrudgingly swallowed something particularly distasteful.

She picked at her food halfheartedly but eventually finished it, not wanting to keep the remnants on the plate for Kylo to find. Her appetite wasn't fully in it, but she knew Kylo hand picked her meals for her specifically and didn't want to upset his plans. After finishing her food, so she showered and dressed for the next hour or so, then settled down onto the floor to work on her force abilities.

* * *

Kylo Ren swallowed nervously. He looked up at the large and pale hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke while holding his shaking hands behind his back. The room was eerily dark save for the hologram projection and a ring of red candles that lined the room almost religiously. General Hux stood smugly by his side, awaiting the Supreme Leader's direction.

"I have called you here to discuss the futures of our mission, but I sense a disturbance I would like to address," Snoke eyed Kylo carefully but Kylo did not make any move to incriminate himself. Snoke continued, "I see something in your mind, Kylo Ren. A female." The Supreme Leader was so skilled in mind reading he was able to pick up on thoughts easily without having to force himself inside. Pictures mostly were able to be transferred, but if the victim was thinking hard enough about an idea, it would be conveyed without effort.  
Hux sniggered. Kylo began to sweat but stood firm. "She is a toy, nothing more."

Snoke leaned forward on his giant throne, his grand size looming over them in a terrifying manner. "A toy, you say. And where did you acquire this toy?"

He couldn't lie, at least fully. Hux was standing right next to him and if his story didn't add up, Snoke would most definitely search his mind to get the full story. He couldn't shield himself from him, not alone at least. "She was sent to me in a stasis chamber by an anonymous devotee to our cause. She was meant to... _alleviate_ some stress as I continued my training under your tutelage"

Snoke narrowed his eyes. "Females are distractions, nothing more. Why wasn't I alerted on this matter?"

Hux jumped in, feeling the wrath of Snoke's slowly growing annoyance, "Supreme Leader, _I_ wanted to consult you on this, but Kylo Ren insisted we not bother you. I fear she may be a spy from the Resistance dogs keen to destroy us."

Kylo nearly strangled him.

"A spy?" Snoke watched them with a haughty air. "My student, did you search her mind for any traces of deceit?"

Declining his head in respect, Kylo answered, "Of course, Supreme Leader. I found no traces of subterfuge."

Snoke nodded. "You have done as I have taught you, Kylo Ren. I am interested by this case." He turned his attention to Hux. " _If_ it is revealed that your gifted female is a spy, you will be given two options. Turn her to our cause. Or kill her. Do not fail me. This is your next test as my student. I will be checking in on you."

Kylo steeled his jaw and nodded. "As you command, Supreme Leader. Thank you for the opportunity to prove myself. I will not fail you."

Hux watched with pursed lips but did not interfere, happy enough with the outcome to not say anything else. They both bowed.

Snoke waved them off and ended the hologram transmission. As soon as the last bits of light evaporated, Kylo turned to Hux and lifted his hand, knocking him to the floor with the force. "You test my patience, Hux. Watch yourself."

General Hux scrambled on the floor, his eyes seething with hate. "He should have called upon her and examined his mind for himself. He might have taken this lightly for now, Ren. But be sure that he will _not_ in the future. Best to kill her off now and be done with it."

Kylo growled and sent him backwards into the metal wall, a echoing bang reverberating up to the high ceilings. "Shut your mouth before you regret it."

Hux's eyes glittered with fear. He didn't respond.

Kylo left the room and released Hux on his way out, his body dropping roughly to the floor in his wake.

* * *

Kylo banged the door to his rooms open, his eyes rapidly scanning the space for Ivenka, somehow afraid that Snoke had gone back on his word and had sent for someone to collect her before he was able to return. He found her laying on her stomach on the floor of his bedroom, her feet swinging in the air and a pen in her hand as she doodled something aimlessly.

Ivenka looked up at him with surprised eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kylo threw his helmet into the wall and took out his saber, allowing it to turn on and slice electrically though the air. Ivenka screeched and backed up into a corner of the room. She watched as he lifted the saber and chopped downwards into a chair. He paused before it hit, yelled, and turned it off before throwing it too into the wall. It clattered roughly and rolled underneath the bed.

Ivenka remained frozen in the corner, waiting for him to do something.

His breaths were loud and hard. Sweat beaded on his brow. He looked over at the frightened female cowering for her life and felt ashamed. Approaching her slowly, he knelt in front of her with his hands held up defensively.

"...Kylo?" Her voice wavered as she felt a tightening in her throat.

For the second time that day he declined his head respectfully. "I'm sorry."

Ivenka blanched. He was apologizing? Apologizing to her?

Kylo remained silent, waiting for her response.

She hesitated, but when she saw the genuine look of fear in his eyes, she jumped towards him and embraced him in her arms. "It's okay."

He fell slack in her grip, burying his face into her shoulder. "He's found out about you, Ivenka. It's time to get ready. I won't let them hurt you. I won't allow it."

Ivenka swallowed and held him tighter. "We can do this. We _will_ do this."

Kylo surrounded her in his own strong arms, pulling her closer and closing his eyes.


	10. Closer

Yayy thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! This one is preetttyyy mature, so you have been forewarned! Enjoy it!

* * *

Ivenka sat on the floor with her eyes clamped shut, sweat beading on her brow and her jaw clenched. Kylo Ren sat across from her in the training room, staring at her with intense eyes with his hand outstretched towards her. He was sending everything he had at her, trying to break through the cloud of the force she had drawn up between them. They sat there for an hour, straining against one another.

She whimpered, having a hard time keeping her wall up against his attacks.

"Don't let it fall, Ivenka. Keep it strong," Kylo warned with edged breath.

"I'm trying. I'm really trying." Her voice broke, tears forming at the intensity she was putting into this.

He was surprised at how far they had come. Going from twenty minutes of a full attack to over an hour of a brutal effort was absolutely astonishing. He had trained for years upon years to get to that level, and then after only a week of training with Ivenka his abilities had improved by multiples. It made him nervous. If any other force users were able to get their hands on her they would certainly improve their force use. The one person on his mind was Snoke.

If she could do this just by being near him, he wondered how much more extraordinary he would become after mating with her.

Going back to the task at hand, he strained harder in her direction. He broke through. Her wall shattered and the force dissipated back around them. She cried out and was thrown backward about a foot.

Kylo entered her mind.

 _Ivenka laid back on the bed, a pained look in her eyes. She softly bit her plump pink bottom lip and looked up._

 _At him. She was looking straight at him with those cold grey eyes._

This must have been a dream of hers. He continued to prod through the memory.

 _Kylo Ren threw her back onto the bed and ripped her shirt open. Her rounded breasts bounced at the action, her soft pink nipples hardening under his gaze. He hunched over her and met her eyes intently, slowly leaning down to her chest and placing a tender kiss on the valley between her breasts. The most maddening sigh came from those lips of hers, it drove a hot spike of heat to his cock that he couldn't ignore._

 _He moved to one of her breasts and licked it achingly slow. It drew a moan out from her while she watched him. Taking one in his hand and softly kneading it, he continued to lick and nibble on her other breast and met her eyes silently._

 _She writhed underneath him, bucking her hips to rub herself on his hardened cock and reaching for the waist of his pants._

" _Tell me what you want, Ivenka." He nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear._

 _Ivenka rubbed her core over his swollen cock, gripping his back and sighing with rosy cheeks._

" _Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."_

 _He ground into her center and made sure to spend time on the sensitive top._

 _She cried, "I want you to take me, Kylo Ren! I want you to fuck me until I scream!"_

Kylo was blown backwards into the ground.

Ivenka was standing before him, her hair fluttering from the sudden movement. She watched him with a blush on her face. "Get out of my thoughts!"

Kylo sat up, a dark smirk forming over his face. "That is what occupies your thoughts, little girl? Dreams of me fucking you with my cock until you cry?" He stood up and approached her, his dark robes billowing with every stomping step he took towards her.

She backed up and didn't answer.

He took another step forward. "You want me to rip your clothes off of you, do you? You want me to bury my face in your breasts and slam my cock into your core until it puts you over the edge?"

Ivenka backed into the wall. Kylo put his hands on either side of her head and leaned his face down to her shorter one. She looked down to conceal her quickly heating face.

"Look at me, Ivenka. Meet my gaze and tell me what it is you want," his deep voice darkly whispered into her ear.

She shyly looked up and saw the desire swirling in his eyes. The same desire she knew that was in her own. Acting on instinct, she leaned up and captured his lips in her own.

He was surprised, not expecting her to take any action. Kylo pressed his lips deeply into hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and nearly devouring her as he had been wanting for weeks. She moaned, running her hands over his muscled back and pushing harder into him.

Kylo picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her up between him and the wall, his quickly swelling cock rubbing the center of her thighs.

"Kylo, tell me what to do. I don't know what to do." She breathily called for him while sliding her hands under his shirt.

He paused, remembering her innocence and groaning wantonly and she bucked her hips against his cock. "Fuck." He reached down and rubbed her core in rapid circles, retaking her lips. Lust burned in his eyes. He recalled her dream, "Tell me what you want, Ivenka. Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

She threw her head back onto the wall, allowing him access to her neck. He took advantage of the opportunity and lightly nibbled on the tender skin.

"More. I want more, Kylo Ren. I want you to show me everything."

That was all he needed to hear. Taking her into his arms, he threw his helmet back on and whisked her away from the training room and back to his suite. They managed to make the trip back without encountering any of the prying eyes of the Stormtroopers.

Slamming the door behind them, he stalked into the bedroom like an animal and threw her onto the bed. Ivenka looked up at him with desire in her eyes. She waited as patient as she could for him to instruct her further.

"Take off your shirt," Kylo ordered her before he clicked off his helmet and dropped it hollowly onto the floor. He watched her unblinkingly as she slid the tunic over her head achingly slow while taking off his own. A jolt of lust shot to his cock at the sight of her full bouncing breasts. Her nipples perked to his attention. Ivenka looked down to avoid his staring, holding them in her hands.

"Don't cover yourself. Let me see you, you silly girl." Kylo steeled his jaw, waiting for her to obey.

She did. She dropped her hands from her breasts and looked up to meet his eyes. "Touch me. Please."

And he did. He charged towards her and grabbed them in his hands, rolling his thumbs over the hardened buds and meeting her eyes all the while. "Do you like this? Do you like it when I squeeze your breasts in my hands?"

She nodded, squirming eagerly for more of his touch. "Yes."

He took her lips in his again, kissing her deeply and dancing his tongue with hers. "What else do you like?"

Ivenka bit his bottom lip lightly, taking his lead, and giving him a shy smile. "I like kissing you."

He returned the smile. "And what else?" He ground his cock into her core again and she cried out.

"I like that."

Kylo nodded. "Good." He slowly moved downwards from her face, taking the time to kiss each breast before lowering even more. Stopping at the waist of her underwear, he looked back up at her. When she nodded, he ran his hands up her thighs and softly tugged the material down, baring her to his view fully.

He groaned at the sight. She was already glistening for him. Her underwear was damp with her wetness for him. Sliding them off fully, he tossed them onto the floor before leaning over her core. "Spread your legs for me, Ivenka. Let me taste you."

Whimpering, she parted her thighs slowly, closing her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

Kylo took his time. He kissed the crux of her thigh first, slowly moving his way to her center before giving her a long hard lick.

"Oh!" Ivenka moaned and wriggled her hips. "Please!"

Kylo smirked. "Please what?" He licked her again, tasting her sweetness on his tongue.

Whining, Ivenka closed her eyes and buried her hands in the dark curls on his head. "Please, more, Kylo. Please give me more."

Running his tongue up and down rapidly, he complied. She was nearly crying at the sensation. Her toes curled up and she pushed his head closer to her, desperate to feel even more. Kylo took his time rubbing her small and sensitive bud.

"Kylo!" Ivenka threw her head back.

She was close, he could sense it. He reached his hand up and slowly eased his finger inside of her slick heat. It sent her over the edge. The winding heat exploded inside of her and made her body quake in ecstasy. Pumping his finger into her core and licking her bud, Kylo grinned as he listened to her screaming whimpers.

Ivenka yelled his name.

It echoed through the ship.


	11. Bonded by the Force

Hehehehe thank you for the reviews. Writing smut is hard but I'm glad it was enjoyed. More smut in this chapter, but this is important smut hahahaha. Thank you for the suggestions too. I promise more explanations are on the way. Drama is on the way! bwahaha

* * *

Ivenka closed her eyes with a smile, sighing softly when her heart slowly returned to its normal pace. Kylo kissed her neck up and down, nuzzling his strong nose into the soft flesh and holding her close. She turned her head and captured his lips again, kissing him deeply and toying with his tongue. She was a quick learner and needed more.

Running her slender fingers up and down his bare chest, she whispered into his ear, "More."

Kylo softly chuckled. "More, you silly girl? And what else would you like me to show you?" He softly held her tender breasts in his large hands, squeezing them back and forth.

She mewled and stretched her legs, then nuzzled into his neck nervously to hide her blushing cheeks. "All of it, Kylo Ren, I want all of you."

Swallowing tensely, "Oh, really? And tell me, what does that entail?"

Ivenka moved her hands from his defined chest, over his taut abs, and then settled on the waist of his pants, pausing only for a moment before she tentatively grabbed his hardening member underneath the fabric.

Kylo jumped at her touch, bending his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, running his hot tongue over the prickling pink flesh. He let it go to look up at her wary eyes and nodded, watching the spark burn in her eyes as she gripped him harder.

Ever so gently, she rubbed her hands over the thick rod of hot flesh, getting harder and harder from her ministrations with each moment. Kylo's breathing picked up and he found himself softly thrusting into her hand. When he felt like he could take no more before he was going to explode, he grabbed her wrists and threw them above her head.

Her eyes were wide and surprised that he stopped her. "Why?" She bit her lip.

Kylo nearly groaned at the sight of that lip, finding it a favorite habit of his to watch. "You know what that means, right? You realize what will happen if we do this?" He needed to make sure she knew what she was doing.

Ivenka nodded. "Yes. I know. I understand."

"Say it specifically. I need to hear that you know what this will mean."

She met his eyes shyly. "It will bond me to you. The full force of my abilities will be unlocked and yours to utilize."

Kylo narrowed his eyes, searching her grey ones for the answers he was looking for. "And you're okay with that?"

She nodded again. "Yes. Just… please… I need this… I need you. All of you."

That was all he answers he needed. Covering her lips in his own, he quickly undid the buttons of his pants and kicked them off, his fully hard member springing forth from its fabric restraint.

Ivenka tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. She had never seen one in person before and she couldn't help but to gaze at it with burning cheeks. It was large, larger than she felt she could fit. The head of it glistened with a drop of precum under the dimmed lighting.

Kylo Ren followed her line of sight, instinctively knowing the thoughts running through her mind. "You're sure?"

She looked back up at his eyes and nodded. She kissed him softly, anxiously, and ran her fingers through his dark and thick hair. Kylo returned the kiss, separating her thighs with his knee before settling in between her legs.

She froze her kiss and opened her eyes again. "Do it."

Kylo reached down and rubbed her sensitive nub with his fingers before inserting a finger into her slick heat and doing his best to coat her entrance in her wetness. He added another finger and gently stretched her to prepare her for his thickness.

Ivenka moaned at the sensation, lifting her hips to meet his own. "Do it now, please Kylo, I can't wait any longer."

He held his cock in his hand, rubbing the head up and down her soaking slit. When she felt him at her entrance she tried to force it into her, but each time he backed up and denied her.

"Tell me what you want, Ivenka. I like to hear it come from your mouth."

Ivenka bit her lip again, running her own hand up her chest and gripping her breast roughly. "I want you in me, Kylo."

He circled his cock around her nub, sending bolts of lust to her core. "Beg me for it. Beg me like I said you would when we first met."

Ivenka moaned. "Fuck me, Kylo Ren. Fuck me until I scream your name. Make me yours and yours only."

Her words nearly pushed him over the edge. Holding his member at her opening, he slowly eased himself inside, careful to pause when he felt she had too much. She was tight. Her sheath was nearing choking his cock into orgasm. He looked up at her face.

She was wincing at the sensation.

Kylo used his fingers on her clit, trying to divert her attention to something more pleasurable. "Better?"

With closed eyes, Ivenka nodded. "Yes."  
"Slowly." Kylo eased his cock in fully, pushing past any resistance slowly and pausing when he was fully seated, rubbing fast circles all the while.

Ivenka felt stretched to capacity. He was so thick she thought she might burst. She felt her eyes tearing up but she slammed them shut and tried to block out the pain and focus on his pleasurable ministrations instead.

Another sensation took over both of them. The force surrounded them, stiflingly so, and their minds were suddenly bombarded with each other's thoughts.

" _Ow! Too much."_

" _She's so tight, god damnit I'm going to come."_

They looked at each other with wide eyes, freezing their movements.

" _I can hear her thoughts without trying._ "

" _What is that? What is happening?"_

" _Ivenka, can you hear me?"_

" _Yes. I can hear you. Is… is this normal?"_

" _No. I think this is a symptom of our bond."_

" _Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"_

" _Shh."_

He slowly eased out of her before sliding back in. He groaned. _"Better?"_

She nodded. _"Yes. Keep going._ "

He froze, a grin spreading over his face. _"Stop? You want me to stop?"_

Ivenka glared at him but smiled at his devious smirk. She grabbed his hips and slammed his cock back inside of her. "Move."

He obeyed. Sliding himself in and out of her, he quickly started picking up the pace. She felt every inch of him inside of her, expanding her walls to fit his entirety. Every time he filled her completely he slammed into her sensitive bud, sending shocks of pleasure through her whole body. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist to get closer to him. He captured her lips in his own and stifled her moans.

Reaching between them, he started rubbing her clit. _"Come for me, Ivenka._ "

She whimpered, feeling the newly familiar tightening sensation winding in her core. She moved faster, urging him to keep up the pace.

"Yes! Oh please, Kylo!" She yelled out loud before speaking to him through their new force bonded mental link, _"Fuck me harder. I'm close_."

" _Fuck, girl."_ He slammed into her faster, feeling a tightening in his balls as he too neared his end.

Her whimpers grew louder.

He leaned into her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe. "Do it. Do it now. Come."

She exploded and screamed his name. Waves of pleasure traveled from her core down to her toes and back up to her fingertips. She shook and threw her head back in ecstasy.

Kylo watched her come undone and quickly followed suit as her walls contracted around his cock and milked his seed out of him. "Fuck!" He clenched his toes and slowly rocked himself in and out of her, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

Slowly, they stopped moving, instead looking into each other's eyes and feeling his member slowly softening inside of her. Eventually he pulled it out and laid onto the bed, pulling her into his chest. The force bond between them dissipated somewhat but still lingered around them, a sensation they were sure they would need to get used to. She laid on top of him, nuzzling into his muscled skin.

Shyly, she tried their newfound ability again, _"Can you still hear me?_ "

He threw a blanket over them. _"Yes, you infernal girl. I am now forced to endure your silly prattle at all hours of the day."_

Playfully, she punched him in the side.

Kylo grinned and pinned her beneath him. "Try that again."

Ivenka giggled, trying to worm her hands from his grip. Realizing she wasn't going to get them back, she lifted her leg and kicked him softly.

Passion swirled in his eyes. "You dare defy me, girl?"

Throwing her head back in laughter, she pushed her hands upwards in another attempt to escape.

Kylo felt his cock rising to attention again. He parted her legs roughly with his knee and slammed it inside of her.

Ivenka moaned, taking his lips to hers and rocking their hips to their mutual end once more.


	12. Taking Control

Here's another one! Thank you for the reviews! More smut in this one, so be warned. Also, things are about to get drama-y coming up, so prepare yourselves :)

* * *

It was absolutely amazing; awe inspiring, but terrifying. Kylo Ren was testing his abilities in the training room with Ivenka laying on the ground in boredom, swishing her arms and legs on the floor as if making an invisible snow angel. Just her mere presence after their bonding a few nights before was greatly magnifying his abilities past what he had ever dreamed possible, and far past any limits he thought he would meet in his lifetime. Objects flew to him immediately without having to outstretch his hand towards them and strain to get them to move. He was able to ambiently hear the thoughts of passersby without having to struggle to open their minds to him. It seemed he had a stronger link with Ivenka though.

Kylo could hear her thoughts in the same manner and guessed it was the same way for her, but emotion was also conveyed through their bond. He could feel her tiredness, or lust, or boredom like at this very moment, without having to listen to any specific thoughts. They unconsciously tried to block each other out of mutual respect, but occasionally they would curiously peek into what the other was thinking just to check. And this was a bond that did not weaken with distance; it was something ever present on his mind.

Kylo lifted her body off of the floor and floated her to the middle of the room. Her long auburn hair fluttered around her. She giggled and did her best to roll in circles faster and faster until she was pleading with him to put him down. "Ugh, stop I'm going to puke."

He laughed and lifted her up and down a couple more times to see her stick her tongue out of her mouth at him in mock anger before he gently placed her on her feet. "Come, I need to test something."

Kylo motioned to the door and took her by the hand before whisking her out from the training room.

They ran down the halls, Ivenka trailing behind and laughing at his eagerness. Even with the long flowing cape, black hood, and intimidating mask, she thought he was still an adventurous young man at heart. He tugged her into the loading bay and spotted a few Stormtroopers.

She could hear his orders to them in her head.

 _"Leave the loading bay for ten minutes, do not look back, do not allow others inside,_ _and you will not remember Ivenka and I were here."_

Without hesitation, the half dozen Stormtroopers exited the room in single file, obeying the command silently and closing the doors behind them.

Ivenka gaped. "All six of them at once? Wow." She could feel how pleased he was at the outcome.

He briskly walked to one of the Tie Fighters and stared at it unblinkingly. Within a matter of moments it lifted off of the floor warily before shooting up fifty feet.

Ivenka jumped back at the sudden movement and watched with surprise as he swirled it around in the air before dropping it a bit haphazardly onto the ground. An echoing boom resonated through the large space but the pair was left undisturbed. He stalked towards her and dropped his helmet onto the floor. His eyes were swirling with passion, Ivenka could feel it over the force bond.

Kylo grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a brutal and feverish kiss. She moaned and leaned in, rubbing her hands over his pecs and pulling him even closer.

He parted for a moment, whispering into her ear, "You are astounding. And now you are mine and only mine."

She smiled under his praise. "Only yours."

His eyes searched hers. "What do you think of that? How does that make you feel?"

Ivenka looked down nervously. He lifted her chin with his gloved hand, bringing her gaze back to his. She replied mentally, _"Happy._ "

An almost invisible smile appeared on his face but disappeared quickly. He sensed another emotion lingering on her conscious. _"What is troubling you?"_

She buried her head into his chest, biting her lip and returning her arms to her sides. _"How are we going to kill Snoke?"_

Kylo swallowed nervously. _"I'm not sure..._ "

 _"You're afraid of him."_ She felt his fear rumbling deeply. _"He is terrible to you. Just as my former master was."_

 _"He is."_

Ivenka looked up, her cold grey eyes slowly warming. _"We will figure something out."_

He nodded but doubt clouded his thoughts. _"We will."_

 _"And then what?"_

 _"And then we will fuck and eat candies and be free from our shackles. We will kill anyone who gets in our way. We will be unstoppable and unsmoteable and we will carry out the lives we were always supposed to."_

Ivenka laughed, the smile brightening her features. _"Where will we go?"_

Kylo picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, smacking her on the ass with a laugh. _"To the bedroom of course, you silly distraction."_ He threw back on his helmet and made their way out the door.

After traveling through the halls, Kylo using the force on anyone who passed to make them forget the compromising position that Ivenka found herself in, he deposited her on his sleek black bed.

Ivenka smiled, a flush softly gracing her cheeks. She laughed when he mentally slipped her tunic off of her frame and dropped it to the floor behind them before following it with her underwear.

" _Touch me, Kylo."_

He threw off his helmet. A mischievous look glinted in his eyes as they ran up and down her body. Ivenka felt herself being lifted into the air once again that afternoon, her back to the floor and her hair draping itself over her shoulders.

" _Please._ " She watched him with a helpless look and writhed under his inspection.

She was beautiful to him. The globes of her breasts were perfectly round and topped with the lightest bits of pink. Her tapered waist trailed down to her soft ass and then down her long and lean legs. He spun her floating body to gaze at her properly, avoiding her hands as they reached for him.

Ivenka had enough. She called the force to her, snapped it to her command, and then quickly stood back onto the floor. Kylo looked shocked that she was able to override his actions. She stalked up to him, letting go of the force all at once and used its strength to knock him backward onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his muscular thighs, his quickly hardening member springing out towards her.

"That was bold of you, girl." Kylo laid back after removing his shirt, letting her do what she had to do.

Ivenka was tired of being a stoic damsel. Kylo knew her. He knew who she was underneath all of the years of obeying every word of her former master. It was them against the world now.

She grabbed his cock and slid it up and down her entrance, holding back a moan and closing her eyes.

Kylo steeled his jaw at the tightness of her grip and the warmth of her core. He attempted to buck up into her but Ivenka held strong in her resolve to take over for now. He felt her need to take some control back into her life through their bond. It was a desperation to decide her own fate.

She slowly lowered herself onto his cock, impaling herself on it. It still took her a few moments to adjust to the thickness of it, but she savored every moment of their bondings.

" _Are you taking me, Ivenka? Using me for your own pleasure?_ " Kylo watched the heated girl as she bit her plump pink lip. A shot of pleasure sank into him at the sight.

Ivenka nodded, opening her eyes to see his bemused face.

" _Well move then. Get what you need from me,_ " Kylo ordered her.

She did. Sliding up and down on his cock, she ground herself against him while leaning closer to his face. She took his mouth in hers, biting down on his bottom lip and swirling her tongue with his. Quickly, she picked up the pace, slamming her core over and over onto his cock. Her inner walls clamped around his dick and he groaned.

" _Faster, Ivenka, Take your pleasure."_ Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, loving the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest with every move she made.

Ivenka moaned, throwing her head back. "Help me, Kylo. Help me come."

That was all the opening he needed. She was calling for him. He would always come to help her. Grabbing her waist, he flipped her onto her back without removing his cock from her core. Within seconds he was plowing it into her over and over and grunting with each thrust.

" _Oh god, Kylo. Fuck me harder, please. I need it."_

He moved faster, reaching down to rub quick circles over her clit.

"Just like that," Ivenka was rotating between speaking her wishes out loud and whispering them through their mental bond.

Kylo watched her with amused eyes. From the desperation in her expression to the way her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts, she was perfect.

Ivenka felt the familiar tightening in her core. She cried at the oncoming sensation.

"You're going to come? Aren't you? I'm making you come and you are going to thank me. Thank me, Ivenka. Thank me for fucking you so hard it's making you come."

She exploded. "Thank you, Kylo Ren! Thank you for making me come!"

He pounded into her mercilessly, fingering her clit without resolve as she rode out the waves of orgasm. The pleasure radiated through her entire body until she saw white. Her head fell backward onto the pillows as her body fell limp to the sensations.

Seeing her come undone because of him made Kylo spurt into her quickly. He groaned as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed his fluid inside of her. With a few final thrusts as her inner walls clamped down onto him and milked him for the rest of his seed, he pulled out of her warmth and placed a final kiss onto her breast before lying beside her.

A voice came over the intercom. "Kylo Ren." It was Captain Phasma again. "The Supreme Leader is waiting for you in his chambers. He wants you to bring the female."


	13. Never Again

Hiiiii all my followers and fans :D Well here starts the drama. Shits about to go down. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kylo Ren felt Ivenka's immediate panic shoot through their force bond after the announcement from Captain Phasma. He attempted to block is own panic from transferring over to her and making it worse. She sat up rigidly in the bed, her eyes flickering between the intercom and his face.

Looking up at the intercom, he replied smoothly, "Very well. I will arrive shortly."

"I will alert the Supreme Leader. I suggest you don't delay."

Anger clouded his vision. He spit back to her, "And I suggest you mind your own business, _Captain._ "

She paused for a moment before replying, "Noted. My apologies."

The call was cut off and Kylo jumped up from the bed, throwing a chair across the room with the force and causing a resounding crack to echo throughout the room. It was obliterated by the impact, its legs snapping off and flying in various directions. Ivenka shrieked and covered her head with her hands, attempting to protect herself from any oncoming pieces. A leg of the chair ricocheted off of the wall and sped towards her. With wide eyes, Kylo quickly diverted it and it dropped limply to the floor.

Swallowing down his rage, he approached her and took her frightened body into his strong arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ivenka felt his hands caress her back and relaxed into the motions, her initial panic dissipating to somewhere below the surface for now. She looked up at him with glittering eyes. "We have to go. We have to do this."

Holding her tighter, he stared into her eyes silently, feeling something warm being communicated through the bond; something different that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Eventually he nodded and let her go. They got dressed wordlessly, Kylo in his full costume complete with mask and hood, along with his lightsaber strapped to his belt. Ivenka wore her normal outfit consisting of a long tunic and boots with bare legs.

Kylo tested the force bond even though he could still feel her fear radiating towards him and knew it was in tact. _"Can you hear me?"_

She turned to face him. _"Yes."_

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers hungrily. _"Do not act without my lead. Do your best to shield our minds and our bond. Everything will work out. I swear it._ "

Breaking from the kiss, she locked her eyes with his through his helmet. "I am afraid."

"Everything will be fine." Kylo did his best to reassure her while blocking his own fear from her. He would be strong for her. A soft smile warmed his features even if she couldn't see it underneath his mask. She swallowed down her anxiety and smiled. Holding her arm around her back, she allowed him to grab her and push her through the halls roughly as he had did when they first met. No longer were they laughing freely and dashing down the corridors.

It took several minutes to travel through the facility to the Supreme Leader's suite. The Supreme Leader arrived here only on occasion, preferring to go about his own business at an undisclosed location and visiting for Kylo Ren's training sessions only and communicating via the hologram projection calls on a semi regular basis. Long ago Kylo when had first entered his tutelage he had joined Snoke at his home base to train, but as Kylo became more and more proficient Snoke ordered him to help command the First Order's ship and their training was put off. After failing the fight with the Jakku girl, Snoke had called him back to continue his teachings. This would be the first time he saw him in person in quite a while. It made it all the more nerve wracking for him.

What Snoke didn't know was that Kylo Ren's training was far past complete. At least far past anything that Snoke could provide for him. The fact made a sneering smile curl over Kylo Ren's lips. With the aid of Ivenka, Kylo would be forever free from Snoke's chains. Before all of this Kylo had looked up to the Supreme Leader, wanting to absorb every bit of knowledge he could from him and put up with years of abuse in the name of wisdom. No more. No more was he a slave to Snoke. He would prove it today.

Outside of Snoke's chambers were several armed Stormtroopers. Kylo approached with Ivenka's arm still wrenched behind her back, a desperate look in her eyes as she worked overtime to cover both of their minds, at least the important parts. Kylo remained calm and projected this emotion as best as he could.

One of the Stormtroopers spotted them approaching and stood back as he opened the door for Kylo to enter. The pair stepped into the darkness of Snoke's rooms just as the door slid down behind them.

Kylo led Ivenka to the middle of the large space to a tall chair that faced the window. It was the first look Ivenka had at life outside of this ship. A grand dappling of stars glittered before them on an otherwise colorless scene. It was the silhouette sitting in the chair in front of the window that caught both of their attentions though.

"Kylo Ren, my student, it has been too long." The pale and ancient looking man slowly turned to face them, an intrigued look in his eyes. Immediately he stared at Ivenka, a nearly invisible smile coming over his features as his attention flickered over her figure. He then ignored her for the moment and looked up at Kylo.

Kylo declined his head in a respectful greeting. "Master, indeed it has."

He nodded. "And how has your training progressed since we last spoke?"

"Very well. My saber technique is coming along quickly."

Snoke cocked a brow and pointed towards the long but shallow scar left on Kylo's face underneath the mask. "It will take many more injuries to master the art of saber fighting, Knight."

Kylo swallowed nervously. "Agreed."

"And do you feel _less stressed_ now with the company of your female companion?" Snoke asked with an amused tone.

Kylo glanced down at Ivenka's frozen frame. "Indeed. I channel my new passion into my training. She has proved useful."

Snoke tapped his long and thin fingers on his knee, staring deeply at Ivenka's frightened face. "And my ultimatum, Knight? Is it necessary to end her or is she loyal to our cause?"

Kylo stood proudly. "She is loyal to me, Master. She is not a member of the Resistance. I have searched her mind thoroughly and have found no traces of deceit."

"Of course." He paused, staring deeper and deeper into Ivenka's eyes with a curious look. "Then you wouldn't mind if I conducted my own search." It was not a question, it was a demand.

A bead of sweat trickled down Kylo's neck. He let go of her arm and forced her to her knees. "Naturally."

Ivenka was nearly shaking. She was straining so hard to keep her grip on the force she had clouded around her. The area was heating up with the onslaught of energy hanging in the immediate area. She was going through her mind, shielding the memories that would be suspect and pushing the harmless ones to the forefront, doing the same to Kylo's mind as best as she could. Her focus was on her own mind for now, knowing she was the one up for inspection.

She stared at the floor as she heard Snoke stand wearily from his chair and slowly make his way over to her. She heard each soft footfall and the swishing of his long and worn robe. Eventually he stopped in front of her.

"Look at me, female." His words were cold but utterly intrigued. He was using the mind trick on her.

Ivenka looked up from the floor, connecting her once again cold grey eyes to his. Immediately she felt him force his way inside her mind. She put up a small fight to make the experience seem more realistic.

One by one Snoke examined the skeleton of her leftover memories, his eyes growing brighter with each passing moment. Ivenka moaned painfully at the intrusion. She remained still.

When he had had enough, he pulled out and left Ivenka to catch herself before she fell to the floor.

The door opened and General Hux strode inside the room. "Supreme Leader, a foreign ship has been spotted behind us. We suspect it might be part of the Resistance based on its travel logs."

Snoke was displeased at the intrusion. "Then _capture it_ and _question them, General."_

Hux wavered. "Immediately." He eyed Kylo Ren and the heavily breathing body of Ivenka on the floor. "I'm sorry for the disturbance."

"Leave." Snoke ordered coldly without taking his eyes off of Ivenka.

Hux glanced the scene once more before hurrying out of the room.

They stood in silence for too long. Kylo's heart was beating out of his chest.

Snoke finally broke the silence, "She is loyal to you, Kylo Ren as you said. Most _interesting._ "

Kylo felt something behind his words. "That she is loyal to me?"

"No. That she is a force user."

Ivenka's heart dropped. She had failed. She must not have covered her memories properly. Tears welled in her eyes.

Kylo remained silent, steeling his jaw and pursing his lips.

"A quite adept one, at that. I can feel the force in the air around you two, but that is all that revealed her. I can sense other things as well, however." He trailed off, looking at Kylo Ren's eyes through the mask.

Kylo knew they had to act soon or their opportunity would be lost. He already knew too much. Not everything, but enough where Kylo was getting nervous.

Snoke stared at him with an amused expression. "She is carrying your child, Kylo Ren. Did you know?"

An audible silence filled the room. Kylo nearly fell to the floor, his knees weakening below him. Ivenka's stomach dropped and she stared at the pale and monstrous man with wide eyes. "What?"

"It will be a worthy child, both of its parents being strong in the force. You will raise it to be a member of our cause. It will become my student when it is ready."

Kylo saw red. How dare he? He would never let it happen. He would die before he let that happen. Screaming through his mask, he raised both of his hands towards Snoke and lifted the man into the air by his throat.

 _"Now, Ivenka! Now! Help me!"_ Kylo yelled through their bond.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ivenka stood up from her place on the floor, slamming her eyes shut and gathering more and more of the force to her control before transferring it over to Kylo like she had done when he had first entered her mind. The power surged through to him and Kylo grinned.

Snoke was choking but he threw everything he had at the young man. Surprise was evident on his features. "You're a fool!" He choked out as he pushed back.

Kylo's arms were thrown backward, nearly popping them out of the sockets. He growled as he squeezed tighter onto Snoke's neck. "Never will a child of mine be used by you for your schemes. Never will you lay a hand on Ivenka. _Never_ again will you have power over me."

Seeing that he was losing the fight against Kylo, he changed targets. Ivenka was pushed backward into the wall, the air knocked out from her lungs and a cry bursting forth from her mouth.

Kylo raged. He grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and swiftly stalked toward the pale man hanging in the air. Throwing his mask off and tossing it roughly away from him, Kylo's eyes burned as he paused in front of Snoke.

 _"Never_ again." Kylo stabbed his crackling red saber into Snoke's chest. Snoke's eyes were shocked as the light fell out of them. He slumped down into the floor and the saber sliced him from chest to shoulder.

Kylo raised his lightsaber, slicing into his body over and over, pieces of the dead man being diced and chopped with every motion. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavy on the air. Eventually the red cleared from his vision and he looked up.


	14. Gone

Uhh ohhh some of you won't be happy with this one lol :) Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me! Let me know what you think please :)

* * *

Ivenka saw nothing but black and her ears were ringing. Something warm trickled down her forehead. She reached up to touch it and winced at the incredibly sharp pain that radiated through her skull. Her vision slowly started fading back in. Her fingers came away coated in blood. Something rapidly approached her. Looking forward blearily, she saw the blurry form of Kylo kneeling in front of her. He was saying something but she couldn't make it out. Panic was evident over his features and he picked her up and cradled her in his lap.

Ivenka started to cry. "Kylo? Kylo I can't hear anything." The dull ringing was almost taking over her senses and the pain was overwhelming.

He picked her up in his arms and rushed out of the room. _"Can you hear me?"_ He tested the force bond as he hurried through the halls.

Stormtroopers were dashing here and there. Something was happening. They spoke to each other in panicked voices.

 _"Yes. I can hear you. It hurts, Kylo. Like really bad."_ Tears dripped from her eyes.

He could feel her pain and panic through the bond. _"Don't try to heal yourself. You will over exert your mind. I'm going to help you. I'm going to get you somewhere safe."_

An order was issued over the intercoms, "All troops report to the loading bay immediately and prepare for combat."

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the announcement and clutched Ivenka closer to his chest. He had to go to the loading bay to get a ship. It was imperative to leave and regroup before someone found the massacred body of the former Supreme Leader. Somehow he had the feeling that the other captains would not be so forgiving of his successful coup at this time. Kylo had to calculate his next moves and get Ivenka some help before he moved any further with his plans.

A squadron of Stormtroopers hurried past them without so much as giving Kylo and Ivenka a backwards glance. Maybe they didn't recognize him without his helmet. Or maybe whatever was happening was worse than expected.

 _"What's happening, Kylo? What's going on?"_

He swallowed, turning left towards his destination. _"I don't know. I've got you."_

Laser bullets from blasters were blowing holes through walls. There was shouting and crying from all directions. Bodies were scattered over the floor. A large ship sat in the loading bay. It was a Corellian. It was the Millennium Falcon.

Kylo Ren started to sweat, ducking behind a large stack of crates and gently placing Ivenka onto the floor. _"It's the Resistance."_ Kylo ripped off a piece of his cape and pressed it to Ivenka's still bleeding head wound.

She almost shrieked in pain at the pressure he was applying but managed to choke it back. _"What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"_

Kylo looked around the large room, spotting a Tai Fighter in one of the unoccupied corners. He hadn't flown by himself in quite some time but he was sure he could manage it. He had to. _"Anywhere but here."_

"Ben Solo."

Kylo whipped his head over his right shoulder at the sound of the enraged female voice. It was the girl from Jakku. Rey.

Pulling Ivenka back into his arms, he glared up at the sight of the girl. She was wearing a pale cream colored suit with boots that strapped up to her knees. Her skin was less tan than before but it looked like she had gained a little more muscle mass than the last time he had seen her in the snowy woods.

He glared at her. "Leave. You do not want to engage me. You _will_ lose."

Her fingers were tight on her light saber. The electrically light blue blade burst forth and sizzled in the air. She glared right back at him but glanced at the quickly paling girl in his lap. "Who is she?"

Kylo almost snarled. "She is _mine_ and she is none of your concern!"

Rey softened her look of hatred and directed her attention to Ivenka. The blood was still dribbling down the side of her face and was now pooling in the hollow of her collarbone and in the valley between her breasts. "Are you okay? Do you need my assistance? I can help you."

Ivenka looked at her blankly, not hearing the questions directed towards her, instead looking back and forth between the two with pained confusion. She was losing too much blood. Her vision was starting to go spotty.

Rey's protective instincts whirred to life. If she didn't answer that must mean she was afraid to. Rey took this as a sign that she was being held here against her will. Quickly pointing her saber at Kylo's neck, she stood off in front of him. "Let go of her."

Kylo glared his hatred at her, pressing his hand against the quickly dampening bunch of fabric he held to Ivenka's forehead. "You are making a _mistake_."

Another figure jumped next to her as they crowded behind the stack of crates. It was the traitor FN-2187. "Rey, we've gotta get out of here! He's already dead!" The man was sweating nervously and looked surprised when he saw she had her saber out and who it was pointed at. "Oh shit. It's you!" He was out of breath and holding a blaster tightly in his grip.

"Get. Up," Rey demanded Kylo darkly.

Ivenka fell limp in his grip, succumbing to darkness.

 _"Ivenka? Ivenka!"_ Kylo yelled to her through their force bond but he already knew she was unconscious. He felt her absence in his mind. The anger was coming back. Kylo softly laid her on the floor before grabbing his lightsaber from his belt and turning it on, the crackling red blade slicing against Rey's blue one. "You stupid girl! I don't have time for this right now!"

Rey blocked his hit before countering with her own. They sliced and jabbed at each other, jumping over boxes and dodging blaster bullets flying in their direction. Over a dozen Resistance fighters were still attacking Stormtroopers as they slowly were making their way back onto the Falcon. Rey and Kylo matched each other hit for hit over and over again.

Rey lifted her free hand, pushing a box in his path using the force. She had been working on her abilities with Luke Skywalker but they were no where near the level of Kylo Ren's new found mastery. Kylo effortlessly blocked it without lifting a finger and it crashed into a wall fifty feet back. Shock was evident over Rey's soft features at the strength of the move but she was determined to continue her fight.

Kylo backed her into a wall, pressing his saber against her own and trying to push it into her face. He growled. "You will not best me again."

Rey glanced at the scar she had left over his face. She steeled her jaw. "I have been training since we last met. Training to avenge your father."

Yelling, he pushed the saber closer to her skin. "You are a fool and I don't care for your little revenge mission." The bottom half of his saber sliced into her shoulder and she screamed.

"You're a monster!" She cried as she pushed back and kept him from amputating her arm.

"Rey! Let's go!" Finn yelled desperately from all the way across the room. The ship was about to take off.

They both looked over at Finn. Kylo screamed. In Finn's arms lay Ivenka and he was quickly making his way towards the Falcon. Kylo pulled his saber away from Rey, narrowly dodging an attack from her newly freed weapon. They both ran towards the ship, Kylo yelling in enragement.

Ivenka was slowly waking up. She blearily looked around and tried to lift her head. "Kylo?" Her soft voice cracked as she spoke. She looked down at the arms holding her and knew that these were not arms that she knew. Looking up, she spotted Finn's face and squirmed in his grip. "Put me down! Please put me down!" She tried to call the force to her to knock him down but her mind was exhausted and unable to hold onto much at all.

Finn held tight but his eyes wavered. "Rey? Rey what do I do?"

Rey and Kylo were almost there. Kylo felt Ivenka's rapidly growing fear and he started to panic. He tried to trip Rey but she dodged him and continued forward.

"Kylo! KYLO!" Ivenka screamed, elbowing Finn in the gut and crying as he dropped her roughly to the floor on instinct. She crawled on hands and knees towards him, tears streaming down her face.

Rey watched the scene with confusion, her legs pumping her forward and her hair streaming behind her as she ran. "Grab her, Finn! Get onto the ship!"

Finn did as he was instructed. He gathered the frantic girl into his arms and boarded the Falcon. Ivenka clawed his skin and tried to escape his grip. She held her hand out over his shoulder, locking eyes with Kylo and screaming. Finn ran up the ramp and the two disappeared inside.

"IVENKA!" Kylo screamed, the power of his rage radiating off of him. Doing the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Rey and held her to his chest. "TRAITOR! GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE REY AGAIN!" The strength of his screams echoed throughout the large room.

Finn paused on the ramp, turning around with wide eyes.

Ivenka was scrambling in his grip and doing everything she could to escape but it wasn't working. "Please!" She was getting tired. Her efforts were at capacity and her body was slipping. Her vision was fading back out as her heart thumped in her chest.

Rey froze as Kylo's lightsaber grazed her neck. Her eyes flickered around the room, trying to figure out what to do. The Falcon was rumbling, about to take off. Another squadron of Stormtroopers jogged into the room, blasters shooting at the Falcon. Rey knew that if they got in too many shots the entire ship would be at risk and in turn, all of her companions would be at risk.

She made a quick decision. "Go! Finn leave! Get everyone out of here!"

Finn hesitated. "But-"

She cut him off. "Go now! I will be fine! I will make my way back!"

Kylo yelled, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS TRAITOR! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU HOLD CLOSE! I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE GALAXY!"

Ivenka's head dropped limply onto Finn's shoulder. The ramp slowly pulled itself up before closing, blocking any view that Kylo had of her. The Stormtroopers continued to shoot at the ship but it wasn't long before the engines lit up and lifted the ship off of the ground. The Millennium Falcon disappeared into hyperspeed and was gone in the blink of an eye into the vacuum of space past the gravity lock.

She was gone. Ivenka was gone. His future child was gone.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and slammed the butt of it against Rey's temple. She fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.


	15. Mother

Lol lots of explosive opinions from you guys on the last chapter :) Here's another one for you. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me :D Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Ivenka's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately blinded by a bright light. She winced, covering her eyes with her hand to adjust for a moment before trying to sit up. There were whispers coming from across the room. At least she could hear again. The hit to her head from when she was thrown into a wall must have knocked out her hearing for a while. The hit from the now dead Supreme Leader before she was taken from Kylo and put on some Resistance ship. Her memory jogged back to her and she sat up fully, peeling her eyes open and examining her surroundings.

It looked like she was in some kind of medical wing. She was in a bed wearing a lightweight gown and a bandage had been wrapped around her head. In the far corner of the room near the door was a group of people discussing something amongst themselves quietly; they were the source of the whispering she had heard. One of them, a female nurse with eyes so wide apart she couldn't be human, glanced over at her and realized she was awake before hurrying to her bedside.

Ivenka clutched the blanket covering her to her chest and started pulling the force to her as a sad secondary defense. "Why am I here? What did you do to me?"

The nurse stood back from the bed anxiously but tried to calm her down. "We repaired the wound in your forehead and gave you some supplemental blood since you had lost so much. Please, we're only here to help." She raised her hands defensively to try and exemplify her innocence.

Heart beating, Ivenka's eyes started welling up. "Help? You think you _helped_ me? I was kidnapped!"

The nurse blinked nervously, wringing her hands in front of her and trying to diffuse the situation. She was clearly unsure of herself. "I... I'm just going to go get someone. I promise you, we aren't here to hurt you. Please, just lay back on the bed and try to calm down." She quickly turned away and hurried out of the room, the other medical staff in the room following her down an unseen hallway.

 _"Ivenka! Ivenka are you awake? Are you okay?"_ It was Kylo, talking to her through the force bond.

She nearly sobbed in relief. Curling up on the bed, she pulled the blanket completely over her head to cover herself. _"Kylo! Yes, I'm okay."_

 _"Where are you? I need you to tell me where you are so I can come and get you."_

Peeking out from underneath the covers, she eyed the windowless space. _"I don't know. I think I'm in some hospital room. They fixed my head."_

 _"Good. And anything else? Are you feeling any...different, at all?"_ He was carefully sidestepping the real question here. The question of whether or not Snoke was lying when he said she was carrying Kylo's child.

Ivenka picked up on what he was getting at. _"I...I don't know. I don't feel any different. Kylo? Do you think he was lying?"_

 _"I don't know why he would lie about something like that. He seemed rather...pleased about it...Have you missed your cycle?"_

She went back in her mind and quickly calculated out the weeks. She wasn't sure if she was happy or depressed about her conclusion. _"It was supposed to be this week. I've only been with you for about a month. I think I've missed it..."_ She felt a surge of passion cross over to her through the bond. _"What are we going to do?"_

 _"I am going to get you, girl, I swear it."_

 _"How? I don't even know where I am? How will you find me?"_

 _"Do what you can to find out where they took you. Look around, ask questions, anything. Do not fight them, Ivenka. You can't over exert yourself. In your current condition it could be dire, for you and for our child. This early in the pregnancy you are at high risk."_

Ivenka's throat tightened with unshed tears, slowly letting go of the force shield she had been holding up. _"I can't do this! I can't do this by myself!"_

Kylo's protective instinct for Ivenka was going into overdrive. He could barely see straight he was so livid it had come to this. _"I know. I'm going to get you, Ivenka. I'm going to come for you."_

Footsteps were rapidly approaching her room. _"They're coming back._ " She sniffled underneath the blankets.

Kylo could feel her nervousness and despair. _"It's okay. Befriend them and they will tell you where I can find you. You have to find out where you are."_

 _"Okay. I'll try._ "

 _"I'll check in with you later. Tell me immediately if they do anything unwanted to you. Do not hesitate._ "

She wiped her nose rather disgracefully. _"Okay. Bye_." She checked out of the conversation before she could hear his reply. A group of people gathered around her bedside. Slowly, she lowered the blanket from her face and looked out with glistening grey eyes.

The alien nurse with the far apart eyes stood warily behind another older woman who was slightly short but proud looking. Next to her stood a young man around Kylo's age and another man who had a surprisingly familiar looking face. It was the man who had carried her onto the ship. She pointed at him angrily. "You!"

He pointed at his chest confused and his eyes flickered nervously between her and the others next to him. Slowly, he backed up behind his companions to hide behind them. "Me?"

"Yes you! You kidnapped me!" Ivenka glared at him but tried her best to keep her heart rate down.

The short woman who appeared to be the leader of this odd group stepped forward and waved Finn off. She looked uncomfortable when Ivenka used the term 'kidnapped'. "Finn was bringing you to safety, my dear. He said he and Rey had found you wounded on the First Order's base."

Ivenka continued her glare at the nervous young man. "I was fine. I was being taken care of."

Finn gave her a disbelieving look, "By that psychopath?" He blanched, realizing what he had said and looked over to the short woman but did not take back his words.

Ivenka bit her lip. "He's not a psychopath. He's... brave and kind and stronger than any of you will ever be!"

The short woman gave her a sad look. "I am General Leia Organa of the Resistance. I promise you, you are safe here with us."

"Safe? From Kylo? You have no idea, no idea what you're talking about."

The woman held her hands in front of her with sad upturned brows. She replied, "I do know what you're talking about. I am his mother."

Ivenka's eyes nearly shot out of her head. "He... he's your son?"

General Leia nodded silently.

After carefully watching the expressions of the others crowded around them, Ivenka looked down nervously to her hands resting near her stomach. This could be her chance. She asked in a whisper. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Leia looked around the room and silently directed them to the door before sitting down on the edge of the bed after they had left the room and closed the door.

"I need your help." Ivenka looked up at Kylo's mother with trepidation.

Taking her hand in hers, Leia nodded. "I will do anything in my power to help you."

Swallowing down her nerves, Ivenka felt she was nearly quaking in anxiety. "I need you to take me back to him."

Leia gave the nervous girl another sad smile. "Why? Why would you want to go back there? It's too dangerous for a young girl like you."

With a furrowed brow, Ivenka countered in a lightly offended tone, "Too dangerous? You don't know me. You don't know anything about what is too dangerous for me."

Exhaling, Leia agreed, "You're right. I don't. What I meant was that it is too dangerous for anyone."

Ivenka gave a defeated expression. "I know. But I _have_ to go back."

"Why? I don't understand what is so important to you there."

Ivenka took in a deep breath. There was no point in beating around the bush any longer; it would only delay her return to Kylo. She had to tell her what was going on; she might be more willing to help if she knew why. "I think I'm in love with your son. And... and I'm pregnant with his child."

The room was silent. Leia froze, never expecting those words to come from her mouth. She had been sure this girl was a victim of her son's cruelty, a casualty in his quest for power, but after hearing that come from the girl she was completely in awe. Doing the only thing she could think of, Leia reached forward and tightly embraced Ivenka's shaking frame.

After initially going stiff, Ivenka eventually relaxed in the woman's arms, tears breaking free and streaming down her face. "I need to go back to him. I can't stay here."

Leia was dazed, having absolutely no idea what to say. "Oh, my dear. Shh. Shh.." She hushed the young woman's cries and rubbed her back warmly. After a few minutes when Ivenka swallowed back her tears, Leia asked the biggest question on her mind, "How did you get caught up in all of this?"

Ivenka backed away from her, unsure of how to and if she even should answer her questions. She decided to go with as generic a reply as she could. "I was sent there to help him."

Frowning, Leia knew the girl was keeping the whole truth from her. "Help him to do what?" The answer was obvious. By some unexpected miracle, the Supreme Leader was already dead when her team had arrived, and she had a sneaking suspicion this girl was a part in it. "Did you help him kill Snoke?" The notion seemed laughable but clearly there was more to this girl than met the eye.

Ivenka didn't answer. She looked back at her hands in her lap and nibbled at her lip harder until it almost bled.

Leia held her hand again. "You can tell me. We infiltrated the base because we had strong word that Snoke was going to be there after months of being in hiding. We were going to try to assassinate him. We're on the same side."

Ivenka looked unconvinced. "I'm on Kylo's side. And I don't think he is on yours..."

With another sad smile, Leia nodded. "Yes. It seems that way, doesn't it?" She paused for a moment before asking a question, "I'm afraid I never asked for your name."

"Ivenka."

Leia tried it out, "Ivenka. What a beautiful name."

She nodded and gave a small and quick smile. "Thank you, ma'am."

"And how old are you, Ivenka?"

"Nineteen."

She was a baby. She was barely an adult and she was being used by god knows who to accomplish god knows what. Leia leaned closer, lowering the tone of her voice. "Ivenka, I need to know who killed the Supreme Leader. It is imperative for everyone's safety that I know exactly what happened back there."

Guilt was starting to pool in Ivenka's gut. What harm could come from telling this woman what had happened? At this point she was Ivenka's only hope of getting out of here and she wasn't about to alienate herself from her. "We did. We did it."

That was exactly what Leia had feared. Her son had somehow gained multitudes of power in an extremely short period of time. Enough power to kill one of the most powerful figures in the galaxy. Swallowing her fears for the moment, Leia smiled warmly at Ivenka's openness. "Thank you for telling me, dear."

It didn't make her feel any better. Ivenka shrugged in response.

Leia's eyes wandered up to the bandaging covering Ivenka's head wound. "And Snoke did that to you?"

Ivenka narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Of course he did. Who else would have? Your son?"

Leia shook her head, backing up from her incorrect conclusion that her son might have had something to do with Ivenka's injury. "No! No, of course not. I was just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Ivenka recoiled from the woman's assumption and held her arms protectively around her middle.

Unconsciously looking down at Ivenka's stomach for any evidence of the grandchild she never thought she would have, Leia stared at her with worry. "Ivenka, I don't think the medical staff knew of your... condition when they helped heal your injury. Would you like them to examine you to make sure your child is safe?"

Child. At this point it couldn't be more than a few dozen cells forming together, but the warm feeling that the thought brought to her was the same. Nervously, Ivenka nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that." She still wasn't even convinced it was true. It was so early, it should be impossible to tell. Ever since she was thrown against the wall she had been wondering if it had affected her possible condition and she wasn't quite sure how to cope with that yet. She wasn't sure how to cope with any of it.

Leia smiled again, trying to be as supportive as possible. "Wonderful." She stood up from sitting on the bed. "I'll go and get one of the nurses to take a look at you." She started making her way to the door.

Ivenka's heart jumped and she sat up straight with wide and afraid eyes. "General Organa?"

The older woman paused mid step and turned back to face her. "Call me Leia, please."

Looking down nervously, Ivenka asked in a small voice, "Leia, do you think you could stay with me? I mean... I just..."

Leia looked surprised but nodded adamantly. "Of course. I would be honored."

Ivenka smiled in thanks, grateful to not be doing this alone. If something had happened before it had barely began, Ivenka didn't want to be alone to hear that news.

"I'll be right back." Leia turned back around and went to find one of the nurses.


End file.
